Star Wars The Lost Saga Part 1 the true Exile
by RedJack34
Summary: What if every thing you thought knew about history was wrong. what if a tolled you of a history where a Sith not a Jedi saved the Republic. This is the last saga a piece of the past long buried and forgotten, those i may ask, who and why.
1. The Prologue

W ars Star Wars The Lost Saga's Part 1. The True Exile

By Redjack34. Inspired by Star Wars Knight of the Old Republic 2 the Sith Lords.

 **The Prologue**

 **There are many kinds of evil. Some are small, "Give me the credits!"' A man in the dark shouts a blaster a shot sounds and a woman scrams, and some are large. "Charge!" a solder cry's multiple blaster shots ring, Explosions and other sounds of battle echo.**

 **But his evil, born of tragedy, fuelled by hate, would be the greatest, and most terrible of all.**

 **Most people believed that when Revan defeated Malak, that the Republic was safe.**

 **The Sith broken, Revan redeemed, Malak dead!**

 **But the truth is there was an even greater darkness, one that would doom us all.**

 **In normal times, darkness was fought by light, but in times like these, well it should be fought by another kind of darkness.**


	2. Chapter 1 The broken shadow

**Chapter 1: the Broken Shadow.**

 _ **I laid there in mud, gasping for breath blinded by a flash grenade, my body aching ears ringing and heart racing, the taste of blood in my mouth. I could hear voices in the back- ground, screams of pain and death all around. Through it those, I heard a voice call my name.**_

I moved my left hand to remove the mud and blood from my eyes as the murky darkness began to clear and my senses returned to me, I could make out the voice as my second in command, a woman in her late forties, her light gray hair up in a bun, she was wearing a standard officer's Republic Uniform. Her almond shaped eyes focused on my prone form, as she called to me again, uncertain if I was dead. I looked around to check my surroundings. Upon seeing many dead and wounded Republic solders lying on the ground up and down the trail, I knew what was going on, so I looked to her. "Lieutenant Yuma **,** Report!" I shouted to her, the confirmation that I was still alive gave her some relief, "Command said two more heavy-droid transports were shot down, and they can't send us anymore, and we're down to quarter strength!" she cried, I could barely hear her voice over the sound's of weapons fire and the pouring rain, but I understood enough to know we were in trouble, so I rose my legs felt soar as I stood my right ankle sprained I bit back the pain and ignited my double-bladed lightsaber. Its viridian blade crackled and hissed as the rain contacted with it, evaporating the water on contact. As I began to move toward, Lieutenant Yuma the Mandalorian's started firing on me as if I was all that mattered to them' I deflected and dogged multiple blaster bolts. As I moved I began shouting to my men to keep down which was a near impossible task there was little cover and the Mandalorian's fire was murderously accurate when I got to the lieutenant I crouched behind the rock's she was taking cover by her uniform was covered mud slaters of blood on her face along with some small scratches on her left cheek and a gash on her right hand more of the crimson liquid seeping from it, she didn't seem to notes or carer, I could see the fear in her eyes and sense it through the force. She was certain we were all going to die on this forsaken jungle path. Thing had gone well until we ran into this ambush now we had lost three quarters of our unit in just twenty minutes, and we had berley moved one hundred meters, but I knew we couldn't let up. We had to push forward, Victory or Death! That's what Revan said to us at the start of the battle and I shore as hall wasn't going to die in this Force forsaken jungle or on this backwater path so I looked to Yuma. "We need to break through prepare to charge!" She then looked at me as If I had gone mad. "General?!" She said with fear and uncertainty "General the Mandalorian's have us pinned down! We lost half our men just getting to the path and the Mandalorian's have mined the path ahead, and how we are supposed to attack without our support?!" Then her voices went to a cross between desperate plea and hopelessness. "We cart tack the grand we gust cart it's impossible we need to retreat" she all but begged me to go back and I could see that she was certain of the odds. looking around to see the battle field and what my options were, we couldn't stay and we couldn't call for reinforcements and retreat wound be suicide. The Mandalorian's wound cut us to pieces if we tried even if I staid to cover them no one would make it back down the path alive. And Revan was quite adamant about us retreating so that being side. I looked back to the Lt "Revan's orders were clear, no retreat no surrender no matter what, Lieutenant order the charge!" I commanded I watch as she acknowledges her face a mix of despair and resignation to our fates. Turning to the men She shouted "FOR THE REPUBLIC CHARGE!" Thing began moved quickly from that point on blurred images, sounds, voice's, sensations, filing of pain of loss of death some so foreign and yet some I recognise. Lieutenant Yuma being gunned down by a sniper after shouting the charge and me being the only one left standing after charge. Thing are moving faster now ships, worlds, promises, passions, pain, suffering and death. Till it all end at a dead world on the edge of space crush in the grip of its own gravity. The bodies of thousands of Mandalorian's, Republic solders and Jedi knight's alike, there scream's eco still within the hulls of the many wrecks that orbit that rock. "It my fault I am to blame I killed them I killed them all! I can hear voices there calling to me, blaming me, cussing my name, it gets loader and loader!" "Jerac" "Jerac" "JERAC!" "JERAC!" "JERAC!" "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" I scream in to the abyss as the hellish chant gets loader still! I cried out clutching my head tiring to block out there accusing crises and shut my eye's so not to see the ghostly dead faces. So many friends I left to die at that place many more I condemned to death by use of that weapon, that world killer. The sound is unbearable now I can't tack it anymore! I shouted at my accusers "I'M SORRY DO YOU HIER ME!" "I AM SORRY!" "I'M JUST SO SORRY!" "MACK IT STOP, PLECE MACK IT STOP!" And then darkness retunes costuming me onue's agene in its cold black oblivion...

" **NO!" Jerac Yelled as he tore out of his bead, his mind was a blur and cold sweat covered his body, his heart pounding agents his chest as if trying to escape the same nightmare. He drew a in ragged breath of air his Breathing was heavily as he tried to come down, he began to looked around his room and relisted he whose in his quarters on the Harbinger. "Dxun" he mumbled to himself as he ran his fingers threw his heir. Looking to the night stand to the right of him he brought up the, conceal. "What is the Time" he asked. The, conceal instantly resited in its monotone voice "The stranded galactic time is 19:37.5 hours".**

" **Four hour's this time that's one hour more than usual" He said to himself his voice flat and lifeless his body and mind still tiered and un-rested, the conceal continued "would you like now the current time on Telos?" "No" Jerac answered. the conceal then asked "would you like any more assistance" "No loge off now" Jerac answered and the conceal deactivated Jerac then rose from his bead and made his way to the wall panel and activated the room's lights, and made his way to the room's refresher. After he cleaned himself up he stood there and looked himself in the mirror.**

" **Ten year's" he said to himself with a tired voice "ten years and I'm still in that jungle, and still in that place" tacking in a shaky breath as he stead at his own reflection, his cold blue eyes were that of a man that had seen and done too much. There was no life in them no hope only sorrow and shame. His fiche's throw youthful for his age, held the distinction of someone fare older. As Jerac looked on his exasperation changed to one of disgust, his eyes burned with loneliness and self-loathing, he hated this shell of a man before him, he hated who he is, he hated what he had become, he hated it so much. Then amidst these dark thoughts a new one came to him, "you know you'll live too by a hundred and fifty" he chuckled morbidly, as one of life's curliest irony's came to mind "why is it that men that have nothing to live for always outlive those that do?". His eye's wondered to the scar on the left side of his face as he traced it from his forehead down the brow across his check and ended at the jaw as he did so he let his mind wonder back to that place and he wondered if he ever rely escaped, if the scar on his face was proof enough that everything he ever was or ever could have been died that day and all that was left was a scar. as he continued to stare at it he wondered and asked himself for maybe the millionth time.**

" **Is this all that I am? Is this all I was meant to be?" In ten years of exile he still couldn't answer that one question that hunted him, but what scared him most of all was that he would never know the answer and that he would be trapped forever.**

 **Looking himself in the eye he said "I am a shadow of the past, a relic of tragedy and atrocity. An exile, without a home, without a future, without prepuce, without pace, I am a broken shell, a broken shadow and that will never change".**

 **As he finished resiting his own privet motto he couldn't help but sigh at the irony of his current situation it had been a week and a half since he was called back from his exile beyond the rim and nearly three day's since boarding the harbinger enroot for Telos, he had heard that the planet surface was revenged by the Sith in some big war a few years ago, Jerac couldn't say he knew much more than that, except that he had heard a rumour or to that the Republic was on the verge of claps, and some had said that it already had, he did not know until he was called, but even if he hadn't have been, it would have changed nothing, honestly Jerac didn't care either way, he did however think is strange that the Republic would what him to help, after all he was "The Exile" and he doubted the Jedi wanted him back after all he had done. He was trying to escape his past, but as was so often the case, it was these men that were hunted most vigorously by it.**

" **So a broken shadow is going to a broken world to help a broken Republic" Jerac mused "It would funny if it wasn't so pathetic" he concluded with a depressed Sigh as he moved away from the mirror and went to a plasteal container in the corner of his room he opened it and retrieved an old and worn set of dark brawn robe's, the robes were nothing special just an old set of travel wear slightly modified for work and comfort, he all so retrieved an Interface band also modified for its owners usage to complement his strength and cover his weaknesses, he left his personal arm band and a data disc from the ship's med bay, and his quarter-staff. Next to the staff was a small hand crafted leather pouch, Jerac reach out and retrieved the pouch from the container holding it in left hand he moved his thumb across it, caressing the pouch like some delicate flower. Savouring the feel of the cool worn leather in his callused hand, with right hand carefully undid the lasses keeping it closed, opening it and removing a bone flute from the pouch holding it while placing the pouch on the container.**

 **The flute was his most cherished possession, the small white instrument shone like polished marble and was as smooth as fine ivory, It had engraved marks on it, lines carved with carer and skill, its crisscrossed paten formed diamonds on top and bottom with the holes in the Sentara of each top diamonds black pant in the grooves gave grater distinction to it. Unlike the pouch it was not worn or aged it was beautiful, he bought it to his lips and began to play, the melody, and four a moment his melancholy seemed to vanish, as image flashed through his mind.**

 **In his mind's eye he sour a small girl with pale orange skin' light blue hear and orange eye's, set in a hart shaped face, her eye's shown with happiness and childlike innocents, she gave a big toothy smile as her small hands reached up to him holding a worn leather pouch, Jerac accepted the gift with a small bit of confusion at the gesture, opening the pouch he was surprised to find a beautifully crafted bone flute about seven inches long, she then giggled, "four you" she said with a smile that made him smile two. Then new images past before him, and Jerac's face darkened as he remembered what happened next, he shook the memories away. He swore he would never remember her that way, he would see her as she was not how she ended never how she ended or what he did next.**

 **He stopped playing and returned it to it pouch his bleak and melancholy mood returned, He plastid the pouch back in the container and retrieved his robe's and got dressed, closing the container he decided lave his weapon, after all he was in no danger on this ship right. Despite the simple garment's Jerac himself was a unusual and unequal man, both in aperients and in nature, he had gray eye's sturdy fetcher's, Fair skin and was almost hansom, his hear was long and thick and was the colour of ebony, his face was downed with a traditional Kiffar clan Tattoo, a red line that ran from the left to right side of his face with one small lines on each cheek, his speech was slow and thinking but tinged of determination, his accent deep but soft and culched, yet ruff from years beyond the rim, he had an unkempt beard' and with black hear covering his arms legs torso giving him an all most Wookiee like appearance, however despite his shaggy and scruffy look he was not an unclean man, and he kept himself in a good state of health, his last check-up said physically he was in excellent shape, and at seven- foot- one, he was an imposing sight.**

 **But he was a quiet man how rarely ever spoke to anyone and he licked to keep to himself, however he did like to drink and when he drank he more often than not got in to a fight or would start one. So he decided not to drink on the trip to Telos, wall at least not enough to forget the previews night anyway. At the moment he just needed to take a walk to help shake the nightmare he had just had, it was his ritual and had been so sits long before the war began. Still slightly shaken from it as he went to the room's door, and opened it to be confronted with a protocol-droid, it was most likely the ship's translation protocol-droid, and it was obesely a top of the line model too.**

 **As Jerac looked the droid over its orange eye's focused on him saying in its smooth metallic voice "GREETING'S: Good evening master how mite I be of service", It smooth metallic voice. "Um…pardon?" Jerac asked. "STATMANT: Master I have been assigned to you during the current mission to Telos". "So now i have mu own protocol-droid?" Jerac asked, '** _ **grate just grate**_ **'.**

 **However the droid answered with "QICK CLERAFECATION: no master I was merely stating that I would be assigned to you, to inshore that your stay on-board the Harbinger is a pleasant and memorable experience. I do however have other task's to attend to on the ship so I will not all was be of serves" It finished "QWIERY: I do hope master is not dimpliest with the argument?" Jerac shook his head "No it fine".**

" **I've never seen a protocol-droid like you before; are you a new model?" .The droid was quick to answer that one "PRAWD STATEMENT: Oh yes master I am a top of the line protocol-droid of Unsirpast sophistication I am an HK-50 model protocol-droid" it continued "RESUTASON: I am programmed with over six-hundred forms of communication I am also capable of a wide variety of response's ranging from peace full jesjers to veal threats my primary function is the fersilefacation of communication and an end to hostility's".**

 **Jerac blinked at the end of HK-50 little speech and was almost tempted to asked about the veal threats function, but decided not to, he got the filling this particular protocol-droid would get annoying if he kept talking to it, "well it was a pleaser to meet you HK-50 but I must get going, maybe you can help me later" Jerac said trying to be polite.**

" **STATEMENT: Oh yes master it was a pleaser to meet you to".**

 **Jerac started making his way down the hall when HK-50 called.**

" **QWIERY: Master I am detecting high levels of stress, is there something I can do?" Jerac stoped and turned to face the droid "no and mind your own biasness" he said in irritation, etherising that he didn't want its help. "QUICK CLERAFCATION: Master I was miserly following the captain's orders and I meant that you were in need of some rest and relaxation, "STATMANT: I did not mean to say you were incapable of dealing with your own personal demons". Jerac was almost about question HK-50 statement '** _ **What does it know about my demons**_ **' he wandered but before he could inquire, the droid spoke "QIWRY: perhaps you would like to go to the crew's, lounge and have a… night cap?"**

 **Jerac considered the droid offer for a moment then smiled and said "shore why not, but just one". HK-50 said "STATMANT: Of coerce if master wants' gust one then I will be happy to serve". The droid finished as they walked down the hall. entering the crew's lounge jerac noticed a lot of the crewmen were looking at him strangely, but he paid them no heed and made his way to the bar, HK-50 had taken up position behind it, as jerac approached it asked "QIWRY: would master like refreshment?".**

 **Jerac looked as if the question was redundant "one Juma-Juice pleas".**

" **STATMANT: oh yes master of coerce, one coming right up, QIWRY: would master like a special mix I guaranty you won't know what hit you?""If you can make it then do it, but gust one I get a little agaty when I'm drunk".**

 **Upon herring that some of the crew left the lounge and other's seemed more on egad, Jerac didn't seem to care those he just took his drink and as if it were life giving water he skulled it in one go, he then rose from his char and said "right that's my one let's go". He said looking around at the crewmen.**

" **Besides I get the filing I'm making people nerves" he said.**

 **Just as he was about to leave HK-50 said "QIWRY: would master like one more to help him sleep".**

 **Jerac rubbed his chin not shore if it was a good idea "I don't know HK if I have it I might not be able to stop just there".**

" **STATMANT: master I am shore you can handle it", Jerac smirked at that "UNNESERY EDENDEM: after all it will help you sleep".**

" **Wall ok if you insist but only one more" Jerac firmly stated.**

" **STATMANT: oh yes marster of coerce".**

 **Fore-teen drink's later and Jerac could berley even see let alone walk, talk or stand for that matter "gim me…an uthder" Jerac drunkenly asked.**

" **STATEMENT: master I think you've had enough for tonight"**

" **I…SAID…hic…GIM ME ANOTHU!" Jerac demanded and slammed his fist down on the table, anger steering inside him.**

" **STATEMENT: NO! Master you should go and lie down, besides you are disturbing the other crewmen" this only mad Jerac madder.**

" **I DON GIVE A DAMME ABOUT THOSE VAKE-BRAN SCUDAR!" He bellowed "I WOND ME!…hic…DRINK! AND I'V I DOMP GIMP IT IM ONNU TACK THAT TIN HEAD OF YOUZZ AN!"the few crewman that remade listened to Jerac swear and obese the poor droid, many of them were harden war-variance, and they were blushing to some of the thing he was saying, and some of the wards he was using they had never even heard before now, it was disgusting to listen to so they, left leaving the droid alone with his fowl mouthed companion.**

" **PL…PLAC…PLACS! GU… Gust one MO… more for the…the rode" Jerac drunkenly slued out berley conches.**

" **WIRERY RESEGNATION: Oh very wall master one for the rode then" the HK-50 reluctantly agreed.**

 **After the last drink had been had Jerac was all but comatose, and had to riley of his new friend at least Jerac said it was his friend to walk, HK-50 was helping him get to where he needed to go. However Jerac soon relist they weren't in his quarters, but in the cargo hold "Wey are w…w…we he…ei… heir, this isn't my room HK this is the ca…car…cargo hol…hold" Jerac drunkenly started.**

 **The protocol-droid marly ignored him and proceeded to opened one of the cargo doors and brought Jerac inside.**

" **HAY! I said uoof" Jerac fell to his nieces as the HK-50 punched him in the gut too drunk to stand or fight back he lay there in the fettle position moaning in pain the droid standing over him looking down with an air of destine about him.**

" **STATMANT: master I am sorry about the subdean change in accommodations but you will remain in this hold until we reach our destination" "MOCKERY: so sit back relax and a nice jurney."**

" **You son of a…arr" Jerac ground and clutched this gut's the pain from the punch was gone but a new sicking filing then started. He tried to stand a new wave of pain and nurser overcame him and he once again fell. The HK-50 seemed to be enjoining the suffering of his latest victim.**

" **MOKERY: Oh master you don't look so good maybe you should lie-down and rest for a while""I don't fill so good… what did you do to me, you hunk of tin?" Jerac said as he once again tried to stand, much to the annoyance of the droid "CLERAFACATION: by lie-down and rest master I meant stay down and don't get UP!" it said as it struck Jerac across the face sending him to the ground. As Jerac hit the floor HK than kicked Jerac in the side he felt his ribs cracking laying there he could taste blood in his mouth and he was not shore but he thought his jaw was broken, and he was losing conchesnas fast.**

" **MOKING QIWRY: master do you want a me to get so help, do you need some medical attention?, well I am sorry but I am unable to be on assistance at this time, If you would wait a wail I would be happy to serve."At this point jerac hade stop's moving and was almost out, as the HK-50 continued to mock him, he began to wander "is this it, had my entire life just bean for nothing, just to die drunk in a cargo-hold" on some level he thought it would be appropriate, and as the murky darkness took him he was cotenant to die hire and maybe finely he would have pace.**

 **HK-50 noticing Jerac had passed out and deceased is would be a good time star gloating.**

" **EGOTISTICAL GLOT: It après the sedatives have finely tankan effect most life-forms would not have survived such a high dosage, but I suspect that being a Jedi you are trained to resist such poison's, "MOUSING: However I did not think it would take so much to work, you are quite an interesting Jedi specimen, "PRAWED STATMANT: But buy the time you regna conchenas we will all ready be at Nar Shadda and I will collect my bounty". satisfied that it query was incapacitated he turned and left, shut the door behind it, it then continued with its mission to sabotage the rest of the ship and securer a menace of escape, for itself and its query, "MOUSING: things were about to get interesting around heir, very interesting indeed" mousing to itself as it continued to work away.**

Information codex.

 **Subject: The Jedi Exile. Gender: Male.**

 **First Name: Jerac. . Second Name:** **Larsakish.**

 **Year of Berth: 3985-BBY. Age: 35.** **Skin colour fair. Hear colour: Black. Eye** **colour: Gray.**

 **Species: Human-Kiffar. Past** **affiliations: Jedi Order.** **Revanchist** **movement.**

 **Class: Jedi garden. Approximant height: 7.1 feet.**

 **Intelligence: High. Mother: Unknown. Farther: Unknown.**

 **Other aliases: The Exile, the Berserker, moon breaker, Shorty, broken shadow, Jedi underdog.**

 **Known associates: Vima Sunrider, Relationship, Jedi trainer, Friend. Bastila Shan, Relationship, younger Sister figure. Kara Loe (Revan), Relationship, fellow Jedi, friend, Commanding officer. Alek Squinquargesimus (Squint) (Malak), Relationship, fellow Jedi, friend, Commanding officer. Atris Attain, Relationship, Closest Friend, fellow Jedi, Possible love interest. Kavar Narmin, Relationship, Farther figure, Mentor, Friend. Lonna Vash, Relationship Mother figure, tutor. Koliger Dos, Relationship, Kiffar clan brother, unofficial apparatus. Meetra Surik, Relationship, fellow Jedi, Second in command, protoshae.**

 **Biography** **:** **Jerac Larsakish was a force sensitive Human-Kiffar, orphaned at birth he was raised and train at the Jedi orders Dantooine enclave.**

 **Despite his average if not mediocre connection to the force, he showed at an early age, a strong and determined willingness to learn as well as unbreakable spirit a trait instilled in him by his informal mentor Jedi knight Kavar Narmin. But Jerac was all so the orders troubled child and was considered undesirable by many of the enclaves instructors. Except Jedi Knight Lonna Vash who like kavar watched over him though she unable give him the attention he needed. Despite these adversities Jerac grow in to a intelligent albeit unorthodox student of the force, and even forming a small cercal of friends the closest of with was a human female named Atris, and also a young prodigy called Kara Loe and her close friend Alek, all of whom he had a strong bond with.**

 **Eventually he court the attention of Jedi knight Vima Sunrider, who took him as her padawan learner, during this time Jerac was train as a Jedi garden and showed great promos with a Lightsaber as well as in hand to hand combat.**

One of his earliest achievements of those day's was wane he and Vima destroyed the slave ship, Moon Scar over the planet Kiffex, earning him a place in the Kiffar's Dos clan as well as the nickname Moon breaker. Later he returned to the Jedi temple on Coruscant were faced the Jedi trials, as part of his test he faced of ageist the order's grand master Nomi Sunrider in lightsaber combat, after which he was promoted to Jedi as a reword Vima presented him with the necklace that she received from her master Ulic Qel-Droma years earlier. One of Jerac's first real tests, was tracking down a rouge Arkanian Jedi called Kain Azremone a former student at the Dantooine enclave and Jerac's self proclaimed rival, accompanied by Atris, they traced Kain and his followers to the megatropolis of Taris. Shortly after arrival Atris was captured by Kain, after which Jerac attempted a bold but reclass recue resulting in a near fatal duel between him and Kain. Though he was victories, neither Jerac nor Atris spoke about the expense. One year later Jerac was approached by his old friends, and now Jedi knights Kara and Alek, about the rising Mandalorian threat. Discontented with the Jedi high council lack of action and inspired by his former mentor Kavar during the early skirmishes agents the Mandalorian, Jerac became one of the first Jedi to join Kara's Revanchist movement, and soon left after left Coruscant to face the Mandalorian threat leaving behind Atris who felt a personal betrayal by his leaving, his Sister figure Bastila Shan who Jerac talked out of going with them, as well as other friends. In 3965 BBY Jerac accompanied Revanchist to Taris to try and sway the Masters at the Jedi tower. Failing to convince them they moved on to Suurja to investigate the Mandalorian incursion's, soon after arriving Kara left them to investigate rumours on Onderon and Dxun. Unfortunately after she left Jerac, Alek and the other Revanchist were ambushed and captured by Mandalorian scientist Demagol and taken to Flashpoint Station. After weeks of tortured, experimented and at least seven escape attempts Jerac finely broke out of Flashpoint promising to return with help, ironically Alek and the other Jedi were freed a few days later by Zayne Carrick and his companions. In 3963 BBY the onslaught began and not long after Taris fell. Jerac was sent to Serroco by Kara to aid the Republic battle group in its defence of the system, there he met and befriended Jedi Meetra Surik. Soon after the Mandalorian assaulted Serroco, wiping out most of the Republic on the planet's surface with nuclear missiles, Jerac was on surface at the time and only escaped by tacking command of one of the war ship and was able to lead three other ship's to safety, and was later called a hero and promoted Knight for his actions. A few months later he was on Cathar, were he and the other Revanchist as well as several of the Jedi Council expends a shred force vision of the genocide of Cathar civilians and the murder of a Mandalorian woman who tried to stop it. Disgusted by the vision Jerac and the other Revanchist swore to avenge them, soon after the Jedi Council permitted Kara now going by the alias Revan and her followers to participate in the war under the mercy corps act. Jerac first commands was over the remanets of the 501st reserve legion that had survived Serroco, he was also reunited with Meetra Surik as well as his Dos clan brother Koliger and several other's of the Dos clans worriers who pledge themselves to his serves and to Revan's cause. Over the next few weeks Jerac reformed the 501st in to a new fighting force, the fighting 501st or Jerac's Juggernauts as they became known as. Over the coerce of the war Jerac gained a reputation as unconventional leader and a bold strategist, one of Revans most trusted generals he achieved fame when he and his small battle grope engaged and defeated the seemingly unstoppable Mandalorian super drednort, "The Fist of Mandalor". His other known achievements were one on one duel Doron Fet on Dagary Minor and his single handed defence of a small Zabrak colony ageist over fifty Mandalorian radars, and a particularly fames one involving him and his men stilling Mandalorian Basilisk war droids and using them agents there craters. But for every victory there was also terrible loss, Eres III, the deserters battle of Xoxin during which his protoshae Meetra Surik's forces suffered a great defeat and as the war dragged on Jerac found it difficult to adhere to the Jedi code. A code that, Revanchist's continued to lose faith in as time went on. Not helped by the Jedi Orders Continued in action and growing bloodshed of the war. After the battle of Dxun, Revan ordered Jerac to the Malachor system in an attempt to lure the reaming Mandalorian forces in to a trap, the result was one of the bloodiest battle of the war, ending with Jerac firing the Mass Shadow Generator destroying both Malachor V and large portion of both Republic and Mandalorian Fleets. After which The Mandalorian serenaded unconditionally. In the aftermath Revan and her follows were ordered to return to Coruscant to face trial for their actions, of which only Jerac and Surik returned. The 501st legion also returned. At his trial jerac defended his actions in the war but also acknowledged his crims at Malachor V and as a result of which he lost connection to the force. At the end of his trial jerac was exiled from the Jedi order and left to wander unknown space, his current whereabouts are unknown. SIDE NOTE: Jerac Larsakish is an accomplish lightsaber dullest and was wildly considered the best dullest in the Revanchist movement even with such famous figures as Kara Loe (Revan) and Alek Squinquargesimus (Malak) leading the way. Jerac was an expert in both Shii-Cho, Djem So and also practise Shien, he all so specialist in a self created lightsaber form called S'jet an Unorthodox, Hybrid Fighting form which focus on Double-bladed lightsaber combat rather than single blade combat. Despite his mediocre force abilities Jerac Still posses several abilities such as force speed, strength enhancement, force push and pull, and a natural talent with the Jedi mind track as well as a rare haling ability unique only to him, He also poses a unnatural affinity for the Dark side teqnece force Lighting though he rely ever used it out of priceball or fare. END CODEX. 


	3. Chapter 2 Peragus Awakening

**Chapter 2: Peragus Awakening.**

 **Silence echoed through The Peragus mining facility. A silence know to the dead and Fired by the living, the smell of putrefaction drifted through the air as the rotting corpses of its crew lay throughout the hall's and corridors of the facility, as there murderers stood a silent guard, watching for any sign of life, to be extinguished on site.**

 **But not all had fallen to the clutches of Death; some survived the attacker's wrath out of reach and site for now.**

 **And in the med-bay was one such survivor slept, suspended in his kolto tank unawed to what had happened, in his mined a battle wade on what to do, to wake or to sleep, to live or to die, but soon that was cased aside by one simple word "Awaken" his body steered from it slumber, his mussels twitched from lake of use.**

 **As he steadily came to life, The first thing he knew was being suspended in a liquid. As his eyes opened they blared from the kolto tank's flued, he felt a object in his mouth and a iretason down his throat, he tried to speak but couldn't, due to the blockage in his throat, his mind began to clear he relist he in a med-bay and began to panic for he did not recognise it as the Harbinger's.**

 **he banged on the glass and tor as his breather mask, tearing it from his face and yanking it from throat with painful determination, as well as ripping out his arm tube's. He took an automatic breath his mouth and throat field with liquid he tried to choke but couldn't as his panic grow and he became more desperate with each second, "whares the doctor? Where am I? SOME ONE ANEY ONE! Please help!"**

 **The automatic computer detecting a patent had awoken and was thrashing about, It tried to apply a sedative, but the patent had pooled out the tubes and could not be sedated. "ANALYSES: patent has disconnected safety protocols, 99.98% chance of injury commencing emergency ejection, alerting medical staff".**

 **Jerec felt the kolto empting from the tank and then the glass began rising as he slumped to the bottom he started to cough up the liquid he had inhaled and continued to dry reach as he crawled out of the tank, he passed out, moments later he awoke in the centre of the room with the of panels and alarms beeping in his ear's, he felt the cool metal on skin, his eyes opened to see a Harte monitor, he also felt the air's chill on his arms and legs. At first he was confused and disorientated, staggering to his feet he looked at himself he sour why he felt cold he was wearing a basic undergarment that curved his upper and lower body but left his arms and legs exposed.**

 **But something was off and it wasn't his cloths, he couldn't place it those. His body was still numb from the sedatives so he was a little groggy, he began to look around.**

 **The room was poorly lit but he could still see just fine, the first thing that court his attention was the other five kolto tanks all fool, but something was "wrong" he was still tired but he knew something was amiss, the other five patents wert moving, not uncommon for being sedated, but there was something odd about the way they fluted in their tanks almost as if they weren't riley alive.**

 **The second thing was that he wasn't on the Harbinger, the lay out was wrong '** _ **this isn't a ships med-bay, no this is a stations med-bay**_ **' he concluded, most likely a mining facility. Jerac had seen his fear share of them in his travels, though what court him was that, he was alone '** _ **Where is the medical staff?**_ **' he wondered it was protocol to have staff on hand when a patent a is relist from the tank at all times, but he was alone and the only sound was that of the computers automatic systems.**

' _ **Something not right heir**_ **' he pondered. As he made a motion to stroke his bird, he then relist to his shock and horror "it's gone!" he said rubbing the smooth skin of his face, as he went to run his fingers threw his heir, which he did when surprised, frustrated or stressed, as he did his eyes shot open in shock yet again. He moved over to one of the kolto tanks, and looked to his refection "HO COME ON!" he yield as he looked at his smooth shaven head "Must have had a head injury or something" he grumbled to himself.**

 **Jerec hated having his head shaven or his bird for that matter, and to top it off, all the heir on his body was gone, sighing in frustration he moved to a small hallway at the end of the kolto tank's roo. Making his way to the door at the end of it, opining the door he made his way in to another longer hallway, moving to the end of the hall Jerec was met with a badly damaged door "Hmm the locking meconisame been damaged, and the door controls have been burned out" he noted examining it, this worried him more. '** _ **It's as if someone didn't want anyone to live this airier**_ **'.**

" **Something is very wrong heir" he echoed, "maybe there's something I can use in these other rooms?" turning to look back down the hall, there two other rooms on either side. On the right was a shut door with a glass window to the left of it.**

 **On the left side was another shut door with no window on either side, he figured it to be the morgue, then the other door must lead to the med-bay's control room "there might be a medical log or a record of what happened here" he concluded and made his way to the door.**

 **Opining the door gave Jerec a bit of confidants "so it still works good" he mumbled. moving in to the room, he took stock of his surroundings, a med-bay lab station and a shut down control panel. In the bottom right opposite the open door were three plasteal storage containers "probably medical supplies. Could be something the useful inside" to its right was a desk and chair, and to the top right was another shut door, a storage room most likely.**

 **Moving to the panel he inspected it for damage, nothing he could see those. With improving vigour, he activated the controls; the console's screen sparked to life, a small smile came to his lips. "Ah still functional good, now for some answers" taping on a few key's, he brought up the menu, a warning light flashed as the word's EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN aped "this explain the missing staff" he concluded, than taping a few more keys he brought up a list of options, his gray eyes began scanning them, "med logs, patient life signs, patient treatment." he read aloud as he moved throw the options on the panel. His eyes rested on the last accessible option "Ah-hare 'medical bay functions'."**

 **Though he was curious to the cause of the lockdown, his first priority was to gain accesses to the morgue and storage room, the logs could wait for now. Accessing the medical bay functions, new options appeared. jerac read each of them, he brought up an inventory list, and searched for anything of use "nothing. Maybe in the morgues inventory?" he moved and checked if something useful was there, "a Plasma touch" jerac's smile grow "now we're getting somewhere".**

 **With the Plasma touch he could burn throw the damaged door no trouble, now he had to get into the morgue, leaving the list, he accessed the door controls to the morgue and unlocked it. He then did the same with the storage room, as both doors opened. Satisfied, he then checked the medical-logs. He brought up the data for the last three days hopping for answers.**

 **The first log was taken three days ago, Accessing it a holographic image of a woman in her late twenty's to early thirties appeared she had dark drown skin, black short cropped curly hear and brown eyes, she wore a medical uniform red and white with a blue trim a medical insignia on her left side.**

 **Jerac listened to the log taking in every detail. It seemed that he had been on a battle damaged freighter called the 'Ebon Hawk'and he was the only survivor, though he wasn't called by name. "The Ebon Hawk why does that name sound familiar" he wandered. she also mentioned that the body of an old woman was fond along with two droid's, a protocol droid and a utility droid, the latter of which had managed to repair the ship enough to reach the asteroid colony.**

 **The perages mining colony, Jerac did recall this place from the war, lousy fuel but real cheap. The rest was little more than elaboration of what he had heard, something about the navicomputer being looked, the droid's being sent to maintenance the lack of knowledge as to the attackers, and her surprise that the ship had made it at all.**

 **The next log was set two days before, this time the calm look the woman had donned before was replaced with one of concern and worry. She started out by theorising that the patent might be a jedi saying it could account for his healing rate, but they were awaiting Republic confirmation. She continued with her concern that some of the miners especially one by the name of Cortar, were starting trouble over this.**

 **Jerac then fast-forward the log eatery, than let it continues. This time she was more shocked than concerned it seemed there had been some sort of accident several of the miners were killed while others were sent to the Kolto tank to recover "Must be them" he thought back to the others he had seen. She also said that it was a droid that had cursed the acceded but no specifics only that it had almost destroyed the facility if containment hadn't been initiated. "The plot thickens" he pondered, and moved to the last log eatery.**

The third log was the most telling it seemed that more accidents were accruing, and all of the droid's were malfunctioning, over half the mining crew were ether injured or Incapacitated. The last thing Jerac heard her say was to evacuate the med-bay, after an emergency warning sounded. ' _So that's what happened, a fuel detonation off some kind_ ' he realised. He went in to deep thought ' _but what cursed the explosion in the first place_ ', He pondered while stroking his chin.

' _Maybe I can revive the other miners, they could be of help'_. Checking the other patient's recovery, fond something that made his blood run cold "Dead! There all dead, but how?" he checked the patient treatment. It showed that all of the patient's including him had received a lethal dose of sedatives; Jerac attempted to trace the command, but failed. "Dame!" he cursed slamming a fist on the consol, some of his questions had been answered but now there was a howl new mystery to solve. Who killed those people and why, he puzzled over this as he left the consol to investigate storage room and then the morgue.

 **The storage room had two plasteal storage containers on either side of the room and three large medical containers in-between them. Each container was marked with chemical insignias the Jerac knew were too dangerous for him to use, without protection. So he went to the plasteal containers and proceeded to search them, in one he found a pack of chemicals, "these I can use" he said but he had no way to carry them, so he placed them back in the container. The next one had two med-packs in it faced with the same Delamere though he left them too turning to leave the room, proceeding to the morgue.**

 **When he entered the morgue he was met by the cold air and a dozen bodies, he shivered slightly as the air collided with his bare skin. He looked around, all of the table were occupied confirming the logs heed seen. Then he notes something strange one of the copses, it wasn't a miner.**

 **Jerac moved to investigate, it was the body old woman the one motioned in the log's, she wore a set of dark brown robes with the hood pooled over her head, her white hear done in two long brads, her fetchers rankled, and her eyes closed. He could not tell how long she had been dead for or even what had killed her, there were no wounds or traumas; maybe she had just died from some ailment or her age. Still she was out of place "I wonder who she was, she's from that ship. What happened to her?" Jerac decided not to ponder too much on it no amount of thought was going to bring her back so he left her side and moved to another body.**

 **Reaching his destination, Jerac moved to the left of the corpse, the Plasma touch on a tray next to it. As he moved to take the touch he looked to the corpse, curiosity getting the better of him, he proceeded to remove the white sheet that covered Its face, the face was unrecognisable the skin burnt with peaces missing from it, it's lips were gone along with the left side of the face exposed mussel nerve and bone, with the added crimson of dried blood.**

 **This would have sickened most, but Jerac had seen too much death in life to care. He did notes how the victim had died those, from the burn patens and the scaring he figured the it was killed by an explosion of some sort, '** _ **pore basted'**_ **Jerac thought as he pooled the sheet back over the corpse, he then took the Plasma touch from the tray next to him.**

 **Unbeknown to Jerac the old woman sterd from her slumber, and rose from the metal table she had been laying on. Though her eye's no longer served her, she is by no means blind, as she reaches out with the force to feel her surroundings. She felt each and every tendril that waived and boned all things to gather and all to it.**

 **Then she felt one particular thread, it was strong, stronger than any she had felt before now. It lead from her too a dark spot, what only could described as a wound. A thin smile creped across he old lips '** _ **so he is alive, then there is still hope**_ **' egesting her hood, she moved to the centre of the room her footfall so quite that silence itself would not have heard her.**

 **Jerac was to busy examining the torch to notes her. "Find what you are looking for amongst the dead?" a calm voice of an old woman said from behind him. Jerac froze in place, he hadn't expected anyone else in the med-bay '** _ **were did she come from**_ **' he wandered. Then he remembered the other body "no it couldn't be?" he slowly turned his head, as he did his eyes widened in surprise, he paled at the sight before him.**

 **Not only was this the same old woman from table, but, she was also alive and talking to him, he tried to answer, but he couldn't speck. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out, '** _ **Well this is new**_ _ **'**_ **.**

 **All the while she just calmly stood there, amused at his predicament, although he could not see her peal eyes under her hood he knew she was looking right at him. It made him feel... uneasy, "h...h... how?" he finely studded out, the old woman coked her head slightly eyes still on him. Finding his voice he tried a gene. "I mean, I checked you, you were dead wall what I mean is, I thought you were dead" Inhaled. "** _ **Am I hallucinating?**_ **" something told him he wasn't though.**

 **Satisfied by his response, she answered "Close to death, closer then I'd like". Rising her head a little "You have the smell of the kolto tank about you" she stated than pursed for a moment to conceder he next question. "How do you feel?" she asked him in a calm but concerned voice. Relaxing a little Jerac responded "A little disoriented, but I shoed be alri..."then as if struck by a bolt of lightning, realisation came. "Wait I've heard you before, in the tank I heard you!" Jerac exclaimed. The mysteries old woman merely smiled.**

' _ **So he did hear me good, it's a start'**_ **. Jerac was now more curios than ever the emotions of earlier were gone, repast by his growing curiosity as too the woman's identity, and something else something alien yet familiar.**

" **Yes I had hoped as much" her smile still in place as she started to explain "I slept hire to long and could not awaken" she said with a tinge of shame, '** _ **If lying in a morgue is your definition over sleeping, then I rely need to reconsider my definition dead**_ **' Jerac thought snickeringly as she continued. "It may be I reached out unconsciously, and your mind must have been a willing one". She explained noticing the puzzled look on Jerac's face, she offered an alternative answer "Or perhaps you have been trained for such things?" Jerac tensed at that '** _ **no...No! She couldn't know. Could she?**_ **' then he felt something boiling inside him, an agar and aversion to this woman being in his mind.**

" **You shoed stay out of my mind old woman; you may not like what you find". He looked at the old woman's expression; no anger no repeal at his rudeness not even fear at his threats. He thought for a second he might have sour amusement, but he wasn't shore. Rubbing the brig of his nose and exhaling, he corrected "Look just stay out of my head in the future ok" he searched her any expression but sour nothing, emotional or fiscal, just that same calm and collective face, it was unsettling to him. Shaking away those feeling as best he could he continued question her.**

" **So you can touch minds... and feign death." He stated ,"Just who are you?" she nodded slightly and then answered "I am Kreia, and I am your rescuer as you are mine" the last bit confused Jerac, at this Kreia felt a little disappointment '** _ **He does not realise his importance yet, but he will in time**_ **'. "Tell me do you recall what happened?" Jerac rubbed the back of his head while shutting his eyes in concentration, trying to recall "Hmm last thing I remember is," he felt a pain at the back of his mind "I...um...I was on a Republic ship, the Harbinger" as the pain subsided he recalled more "yes the Harbinger that's it, what happened to it?.**

" **Your ship was attacked. You were the only survivor... a result of your jedi training no doubt." She answered in a low voice. Her words sank deep in to him '** _ **the only one, how could I be the only one? And how come I don't remember an attack?**_ **' he thought. The second part of Kreia's statement, court him unawares, "How do you know that" he said with no small amount of surprise and fear. "Your stance, your walk tells me you are a jedi. Your walk is heavy; you carry something that weighs you down". She said in a wise knowing voice, Jerac just nodded at her observants than looked away in shame. "The Order and I have a...troubled past" he said bitterly.**

" **So it would seem" Kreia said, "Keep your past and let us focus on the now" her words were stern not unlike that of a mother, telling her child not to play with fire. Jerac nodded agreeing that, this line of thinking would not help them.**

" **How do we escape this place" was his question to her, "I do not now" shaking her head lightly "I was removed from the events of the world as I slept". Her answer left jerac disheartened but not defeated, "Maybe I shooed look around... There might be something or someone that can help us" he offered. Kreia turned back towards the door, her body tensed as if she was expecting an attack. "The ship we arrived in must still be in this place", she said turning back to him. "We should recover it and leave" Kreia finished her voice laced with urgency.**

 **Jerac hadn't noticed it before now, but Kreia wasn't as calm as she appeared. Her stance was tense and movements cagey like an animal watching for a predator. And the urgency was not missed by him ether '** _ **She known's something**_ **' he realized. "Why do we need to leave** **?"** **curious as to the hurry, Kreia eyes fixated on him again, and though the height difference Jerac felt small under her penetrating albeit unseeing gaze.**

 **Her voice became deadly serious as she spoke, "We were attacked once, and I fear our attackers will not give up the hunt so easily. Without transport, weapons, and information, they will find is easy prey indeed". "She does have point" he acknowledged.**

" **Is something wrong?" Jerac asked his voice berley above a whisper, now he was feeling her unease. '** _ **This doesn't bond well**_ **' he thought. "Even as a slept I felt much unrest hire, I sour strange visions, minds** **coloured with fear"** **Kreia paused and looked around "now, everything hire is terribly silent".**

 **Jerac know she was right something was very wrong. He started to leave wane Kreia spoke again, "I would find out as much as can about this place quickly. I fear we will need to depart as suddenly as we arrived". Jerac nodded "right, and is there anything else?" he asked just in case. Kreia nodded "You may wish to extend your search for some clothes... if only for proper first impressions" she answered casually. "Right" Jerac said with embarrassment, has his cheeks turned red "How did she now I was in my undergarments" curious as to how a blind woman knew such a faceted.**

 **Then again how did she know he was a jedi just from his stance, There was more to this Kreia than meets the eye. As he continue move toward the door, at its threshold he looked back to see Kreia hadn't moved, a little concerned he trend and asked "You coming?" she trend and looked back at him "I am not offering to help you. I am not so young as to leap from death's door as quickly as you".**

 **Now he felt like an idiot for asking "sorry" he apologised and went to leave again but then a thought came to mind "Kreia" he asking in a quiet tone, his voice not betraying anything "The miners... they killed by a overdose of sedative, do you know why?" she looked thoughtful for a while, then she answered "I do not know, but why did they spare you?" Jerac's eye went downcast and he shook his head "They didn't" he said shaking his head.**

" **I got the same dose" he said in a gloomy voice. "Indeed, a jedi trance could protect one in such circumstances. It maybe, it was meant to keep you unconches for some time. It would prove lethal untrained in such techniques however, hmm most curious" Kreia pondered, it was certainly a mystery, but one she already held they answer to. "You seen to know a lot about jedi techniques" Jerac questioned suspiciously "And so do you" she said mater of factually "Perhaps we could discuss it at length later on. Now we have other concerns, among them finding our new enemy" she concluded.**

 **Jerac narrowed his eyes as if trying see throw her, than releasing a frustrated sigh, giving a cert nodded he left. He could hire Kreia saying the she'd leave him to the exploring, preferring to canter herself. Jerac thought doing that in a morgue was a little creepy, but to each his own.**

 **Back in the morgue Kreia sat in the lotus position and began to open herself to the force. The cold air did not faze her, nor did the corpse that occupied the table in front of her. A new smile drowned he face, she had put on a good act, but she had not lied to him ether. She had only told him what he needed to know; the rest would come in time. "And so it begins" she whispered, before immersing completely in force.**

 **Jerac stood before the damaged door from earlier, he ignited the plasma torch, and began to cut. He had no safety goggles so he had to keep his eyes shut; he was still annoyed at Kreia. She hadn't answered one of his questions at least not completely. And he got the feeling she knew more than she was letting on, but she was right now was not the time.**

 **Rest ashore those, he would ask again and she would answer. He heard the first lock pin brake "One down three to go" he thought, and started on the second. He thought about where he was, and how he had got an there, and of all the unanswered questions one above all troubled him the most. So much so that he couldn't help but voice it allowed "If I arrived on the Ebon Hawk, then how the hell did I get on that ship in the first place?!" he remarked, as the second pin snapped.**

 **The other two were badly damaged, and were cut throw like a, hot knife throw butter. As the last pin's broke, the door made a lowed clang before opening just as the plasma torch burnout. The first thing to hit Jerac was the smell of burnt and rotting flesh, in the room were two corpse both mutilated beyond any hope of identification. The smell was repulsive. As he made his way to what was left of a man. Jerac knelt down to examine the remans, it had no flesh left on its face and the lower torso had been hollowed out. As he examined it, he noted the blood patens and scoring on the body, this man had been alive wane this happened. Jerac just shook his head "What a way to go" he said with some pity, in the man's hand was a vibroblade Jerac reached out and took it, examining it for a moment.**

 **It was little more than a cheap replica, more something you by to impress your girlfriend, then tack in to battle. looking at the body of a female slumped agented the wall, Judging from her wounds she had died much the same way, her left arm had been amputated as well as her legs one from the hip, they other below the kneecap. From the carbon scoring on the walls and body's, at least four droids were there, had they** **malfunctioned and throught they were mining ore, instead they of people. "Or maybe they were reprogram" Jerac hypothesised, it made sense with all they accidents and murder's of the recovering miners, it wasn't a huge step to take, in his book's.**

 **Tacking the** **vibroblade replica in hend, even though it was a fake,** **it was still dangerous in the right hands. Moving to a turbo-lift door, to the right of him, if it worked he be able to go anywhere in the colony. Jerac preset the turbo-lift's panel, nothing, than a voice came over the intercom informing him that until they emergence lockdown was deactivated the lift's would be inactive.**

 **Jerac bit his lip and resisted the erg to sewer, "dose anything in this bloody place, still work!?" he cried. Turning to another door, behind him "this better work" Jerac grumbled, perusing the panel, the door's centre meconisam rotated and realest. Jerac smiled "finely!" he cheered, but as the door opened his smile vanished however, as two damaged mining droid's greeted him. "oh!" Jerac exclaimed as the first of the spider like marchens opened fire on him. Acting on purer instinct Jerac dogged left, as the second droid started shooting one shot grazed his right arm, Jerac bard his teeth, grunting in pain.**

 **Dogging several more shot's, Jerac did a tuck and roll manoeuvre, avoiding the second droids fire, and allowing him to strike at the other, as he exited the roll he extended the** **vibroblade in stabbing motion, striking the droid's centre eye, the droid seized and sparked and then went limp. Jerac retacked the blade and turned to the second, and moved to attack, the droid was slow to react as Jerac charged, reversing the blade in his hand to a reveres grip. He was three quarters of the way there, before it fired, as it did Jerac leaped in the air, racing the blade above his head, and tacking it in both hands he brought it down in one powerful strike. Piecing the droids casing going striate throw, and exiting it underbelly, the impaled meck collapse then started smoking.**

 **Recessing his hold on the vibroblade Jerac exhaled in relief, "that was closes" he been court of guard, and it had all most cost him his life. Next time he'd wouldn't so careless, examining the wound on his arm, it was nothing series, but still painful, even a mininglaser could do lethal damage if one wasn't careful. Knelling he tor some cloth from one of the body's in the room and gently raped it around his injured arm, "that shooed do it" satisfied with his job, he moved on retrieving the vibroblade in his left hand as he went, to the next room .**

 **Just like the others bits of the veneration, were stroon every, with bodies lying on the floor. Two more mining droid's greeted him, this time he moved first, with reflexes akin to lightering he fell apron them, the first fell without even firing a shot, the second managed to fire of three shots before, it was silenced.**

 **As he moved on Jerac felt something , he couldn't describe it, but it felt strangely familiar "what is this" he'd felt the same feeling's when he'd stood before Kreia, only now it was getting stronger, he chocked it up to the** **sedatives wearing off.**

 **The forth room was no different, damage, bodies, but no droids, except a destroyed one at the end of the room, even so he didn't lower his guard, he moved carefully throw the room, keeping an eye open for any danger. Then he stopped and turned his head, there was a sealed turbo-lift door to his left,** **something inside him that said it shouldn't be, "Strange" he thought, as he reached out to investigate.**

 **As his fingers made contact, Kreia voice echoed in him. "...This is the exit...but it is sealed...strange...in my visions, it was open..." jumping a little, he automatically looked around "Kreia?" he asked aloud, only silence answered him.**

 **He swallowing a lump in his throat he didn't no he had. The door was locked obesely, so he moved on. Throw the next door was a security office. Moving to take position behind the security chief's desk, he accessed the consol, figuring he could check the security camera's and logs. As Jerac cycled throw the camera feeds, his face only grow gloomier, in the room's beyond were more mining droid's, allot more, more than he could handle on his own. But there was some good news, there was another survivor, a man in a holding cell, now if he could just reach him, he might be able to find out what had transpired in the last three days.**

 **Jerac then accessed the security log's, most of the data had been erased. But enough was recovered to give him limited log accesses, he played throw each of the logs what he found only confirmed his previous thought's, the security chief's reports showed that, after he had arrived is when the accidents had started to acre. It also confirmed his other suspicion, that the droid's had been reprogrammed. The security chief had also out lined a plan to override the remanning droid's on the level, and possibly tern them ageist the "colperate" or colperates.**

 **The chief suspected that a miner named coorta and his crew were involved, but not responsible, only he didn't know with whom they were involved with. His final said that he'd stored a stealth field generator, in the security storage room, saying that he'd be able to sneak past the droid's if he was careful. This was the solution to Jerac's problem, all he had to do was get that stealth field generator, equip it, and apply some of his skills in stealth, then he'd just sneak past them and shut them down with no trouble.**

 **With this plan in mind, he left the security consol, and ventured to the door operst him, as he drew closer to it, the strange feeling's he had only grow stronger with every step. Until he was inches away, then he herd Kreia voice again "...Be careful... there is much energy in the room beyond... yet it stems from nothing that lives...", Jerac felt a cold chill running down his spine, his mouth felt dry and his knees weak, "Kreia?" he called a gene "Wh-?" he was cut off by her. "...can you not sense them... reach out... cast aside your sight, cast aside what you see, instead reach out with your perception".**

 **As if he were under hypnoses Jerac closed his eyes, clearing his mined of all destructions. He reached out, beyond his body, beyond the room, stretching in to the next. He could feel it, oscillations of energy without form, like small hart beets, he felt cereal like his eyes had just open for the first time "...ah you can feel them... the droid's you cannot perceive, but the small oscillations of energy... that you feel... echoing outwards..." she sounded pleased proud even.**

 **Jerac felt like he was in a trance, watching someone else, "what is this... this feeling?" he wounded. But before he could get an answer, the door opened, he didn't even recall opening it, three droids stood before him, he attacked moving to the left, and in the blink of an eye, he was in striking range of the first droid. His vibroblade went once more moved in a single upward motion, cut throw it. However the blade shattered halfway throw. The droid was dune though, due to the damage it had received.**

 **Like a weal wind though Jerac continued the attack, turning around to the droid on his right, he thru what was left of the blade at it. Striking and impaling the droid throw its centre eye; the droid went limp collapsing on the floor. The last droid took aim, turning to see it, just as it was about to fire. It was too far away to reach it in time.**

 **He wasn't worried though, his body was lax, his mussels loos, and his mind clear. His eyes were detached, but still fully aware of their surroundings, as time seemed to slow down, he moving his left arm in a relaxed and elegant motion, his left and right hand's passing within inches of themselves. As they did tiny sparks arced and danced between them, extending his left hand outwards at the droid, as lightening arced from his finger tips striking the droid's centre eye, it convolved and shook, at the devastating attack, penetrated its body, it's outer casing exploded in a sea of smoke and sparks, flames tearing throw it more flammable regains, as its remains crumbling to the floor.**

 **Jerac looked on in shock at what he'd just done, lowering his hand. He stared at it, his mouth hung open unable to find the word's to speak. The trance like state he was in had past. He was berthing steadily, as he the adrenalin begin to subside. His mind was whirling with questions, confusion, and even fear, "How...?" was all he got out, before an overwhelming presser struck him.**

 **His legs buckled and gave way, collapsing to his knees, his arm's raped around his body, Jerac gaited his teeth, his eyes widening in fear, his breaths becoming sharp and erratic, his hart thumping in his era's . He felt cold as though he'd been stripped naked and left in the snow. '** _ **What is this... feeling**_ **' his mind cried in panic, as all his emotions came flooding out, fear, anger, hate, remorse, shame, all these's negative feelings ran rampant throw his mind.**

 **Aimed the storm of emotions, Kreia's calm voice echoed again, "Ah... you can hear it. It is faint... but it is there." She said in a satisfied tone. Jerac was wasn't shore what was even going on, maybe this was all an illusion, maybe he was bake in the tank dying, and this was** **his final death throes before the poison takes effect. "What... Is... Happening?!..." he asked in a fritted tone.**

" **It is the force you feel... it has not been long as for you to forget..." she answered assuredly. Now Jerac understood why the alien feeling's he had, felt so familiar, it was all happening again, the force, the jedi, the chose's, he didn't what this, not again. Jerac was hunched over, slamming his eyes shut and violently shaking his head "NO! not again... Never again!" he cried trying to force this thing out of him. "Do not turn away from it. Listen, feel it echoing within you" something in her voice told him he could trust her.**

" **I'll...try" he stated to slow his berthing, and then began calming his mind, as he did so felt his emotional turmoil subsiding, the cold and feeling started to go away, and finely the** **presser** **that overwhelmed him vanished.**

 **For several minutes he stayed there allowing himself to adjust, When he was satisfied that he calm down enough to think striate, he stood and exhaled a calm breath, then he herd** **Kreia speak again "Good. Now come, I shall guide you down the familiar paths. You will need it if we are to survive and escape this place."**

 **Jerac was conflicted, he had the force again, he didn't want it, but if Kreia is right he would need it. Exiling the negative thought to the darkest regains of his mind, he proceeded to the footlocker that haled his objective, finding it was locked was only miner annoyers, fortunately he had a key, retrieving the hilt of the vibroblade from the remains of the droid. The hilt still had several inches of blade, enough to uses as a lever, wedging his makeshift lever under the lid; he started to wedge it open.**

 **After several attempts it finely gave way, smiling in triumph he retrieved his prizes, equipping the device he activated it, the stealth field generator worked on the priceball of bending light around an object to camlflarjing it. Activating the derives Jerac watched as his body vanished, even though there a subtle distortion effect coursed by the stealth field, he was to all but the most trained of eyes. Satisfied that he could now move without being seen Jerac preceded on, passing throw two more sets of door's, he found himself in the administration centre.**

 **This room was much larger than the others, with computers, scanners, and telemetry equipment. Some of which was built in to the asteroid itself, he than sour the droid's, at least a dozen or more, with all the guile he could muster, he ventured forth, moving slowly so as not to alert them.**

 **The droid's did not seem to notes him '** _ **So far so good**_ **', he thought with growing confidants. He got halfway across the room when a lowan mining droid stopped in front of him, Jerac froze as it turned to face him, Jerac tried to stay as still possible. If it sour him, he would die before even reaching main computer, he wasn't strong enough to fight of so many of them, luckily it just stood there. After what seemed like hours it finely turned and moved on. Releasing a breath he didn't he was holding he continued.**

 **Reaching the administration computer Jerac started work; the computer was huge with maltybel terminals, one for communication, one for administration, and one for refurling. There was also a huge see through screen, showing the serenading asteroid filed as well as an external of perages, behind that were the massive glassteal windows.**

 **Though Jerac didn't notes, as he finely cracked the administration computers accesses codes, then preceded to deactivate the emergence lockdown, as the lockdown lifted he accessed the droid control function, and initiated the securely override. As he left the consol he turned to see all the droid's had stopped moving, throwing curtain to the wind he deactivated The stealth field, nothing happened as relief washed over him, it had worked and now he'd be able to riles the survivor from the holding cell.**

 **With hast in his step Jerac moved to the door of the holding cell's. As he reached it Kreia's voice interjected his thoughts "...Ah... beyond this door someone yet lives...be mindful... his thought are... difficult read..." she curtained him, Jerac prepaid for trouble as she continued. "...But you have nothing to fear from this one... and he might yet prove useful..." her reshoreces relaxed him a little as he entered the room.**

 **When Jerac walked in the room, he sore the man in a force cage, he wore a brown leather smuggler's jacket with a white shirt, Pants and Boots. The man gave Him a strange look, "Nice outfit - What, you miners change regulation uniforms while I've been in here?" the man said not even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.**

' _ **A comedian ha this should be interesting'**_ **Jerac mused** _ **, "**_ **Ha, so you got a name? Or just a big mouth?" The man snorted at Jerac's question before answering, "Atton... Atton Rand. Excuse me if I don't shack hands. The Field only causes mild electrical burns." '** _ **Again with the sarcasm, this is going to be one of those conversations, is it?**_ **' Those Jerac did enjoy the verbal joust's of sarcasm, now was not the time to indulge in it.**

" **So" he began, "Atton. Care to explain why you're locked up?" Atton then explained that security had claimed he had violated some, in his own words "trumped up regulation or another" and to take it up with them. Apparently they had stopped listing to him after, they stopped feeding him. "Now that's criminal", Atton complained.**

 **Jerac rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he took in Atton's words. "This facility seems deserted" he paused "I don't suppose, you know what happened do you?" "You mean before or after that Jedi shoed up" Atton then went on to say the "Jedi" thing began to go downhill, with some of the miners wonting to sell him to the Exchange. He also went on about the Republic being all over them ones they found out about the Jedi.**

" **And then I was sitting here for some half-naked miner to show up and ash a bunch of questions" he concluded. Out off all that those, one thing gave Jerac pause "there's a bounty on Jedi" Jerac asked, he was perplexed since when was there a bounty on Jedi.**

" **Don't know much about it" Atton explained that, the Jedi hunted, and that there weren't many Jedi left, "Wouldn't surprise me if the bounty's pretty high". Buy now Jerac was pacing back and forth rubbing the back of his head, '** _ **how? How is this possible?**_ **' to say he was shocked was an understatement, as questions raced throw his mind, what had happened? What about,** **Revan? Malak? Bastila? Or even Atris? So many questions, and he doubted that Atton had all the answer, and as much as he'd like to ask, they had more pressing mater's to attend to.**

" **Look as much as I'd like to know what's been going on, I'm afraid we have more pressing mater's at hand" Jerac said. "Look. No offence, but your weird** **half-naked interrogation isn't my idea of a..." Atton stoped as something clicked in his head. "Hay, wait a minute. You're the Jedi the miners were talking about. Where is everybody?"**

 **Jerac sook hid head, "I don't know my guess is that there all dead". For ones Atton showed some concern, "the miners can't all be gone, but if they are" he looked to his Interrogator as his survival instincts began to stet in. "Look-hay, let me out, and I can help you. I can. I've gotten out of trouble countless time's".**

' _ **I don't doubt it**_ **' jerac thought, "Ok, I'll trust you. But if you try anything I'll cut you down". Atton raised his hands to shore he understood. "Good" Jerac said as he deactivated the force cage. As the field fell Atton moved to a security locker and began to retrieve some items from it. "What are you doing?" Jerac asked, "just getting my things" Atton answered as he grabbed a belt with some throwing knives, a holster with a mining laser, and a deck of Pazzaak cards.**

" **Great" Atton said while Equipping the items "now to business." He finished. "All right let's go" Jerac agreed as they made their way to the command consol.**

 **Reaching the consol, Atton explained how it worked and that he shod be able to use to access the systems from the inside. '** _ **Well he's not lacking for confidants or brain for that matter**_ **" all seemed to be going well until "Hay, what the!" Jerac looked to Atton "what's wrong?"**

" **This system's been severed from the main hub" Atton explained "after it was locked down from remote". Shaking his head in frustration "you can't even reroute the system, it's been cut clean" he finished. Jerac knew enough about lockdown procedure to know, "That wouldn't be standard about lockdown procedure in an emergency lockdown".**

 **Atton nodded, "no" shaking his head "someone tried to lock down this whole level tight, and leave us trapped here". Jerac pondered for a moment "is there anything we can do from here" he asked. "I doubt it. All we have is communications back, for all the good trying to shout in a vacuum will do us".**

 **A thought than hit Jerac "Can we contacted the miners", he know the odds were slime but hay no sine in trying. Atton didn't seen to keen on the idea, pointing out how contacting the people who tried to kill him, would most likely end badly "maybe but at the moment it's our only option" Jerac countered. Sighing in defeat Atton stepped away from the console.**

" **Be my guest" he gestured to the comm, "not much else we can do. The comm's all yours". Shaking his head at Atton's lack of faith Jerac took up position behind the Comm, first he tried to contact the crew dormitories, no response. '** _ **Ok, what about the hanger bay**_ **' the chancre of someone being alive in there were slime, and if there was on one then they were trapped '** _ **Just think positive',**_ **he thought** _ **.**_

 **As he contacted the hanger bay, he was met with a series of low-pitched whistles and beeps. '** _ **A utility droid Exhalent**_ **' "hello, can you hear me" Jerac responded, Atton was now looking over his shoulder "you actually got someone" he asked in surprise. "Shhh" Jerac silenced him as the droid answered his call.**

 **Jerac smiled at its response '** _ **ok so far so good**_ **' "are you operational?" he queried, the droid beeped and whistled, an affirmative, "good, good. Now listen, we're trapped up on the administration level, is there some way you can unlock the turbolifts from your end?"**

 **The response was not encouraging "ok, is there some other war out? An emergency hatch or something?" he waited, after several minutes the droid responded, it seemed there was a way out but it involved great danger... For both of them, "I'd rather risk it than be trapped up here" the droid response was a concerned one it knew it was about to be put in danger. As it sighed of Jerac felt a little bad for it, but this wasn't the first time he'd given such order.**

" **So what now" Atton piped up, "I've got a man on the outside" jerac answered "he'll deal with ore problem, those it might take awhile". "Ha, ok" Atton took his pazzaak, in his hand and began to shuffle. "So how about a game, while we wait?" Jerac shook his head, "I'm going to try to reprogram the mining droids. Maybe even find out who programmed tem to attack in the first place".**

" **Soot yourself" Atton shrugged, as he began to play by himself. Jerac knelt by the droid and began to work, "hay Atton while I'm doing this you can tell me about this bounty on Jedi and why there are so few of them left". "Shore why not" And so he began. As Atton Talked Jerac thought about all that had transpired, in less than an hour, he had woken up in a strange place, met an old women in a morgue, nearly been killed by mining droid's, got the Force back, recued a smart-mouth smuggler and was now waiting for a utility droid save them.**

 **But what really bothered him, was not the Mystery of the dead miners of the constant threat on his life. But a strong feeling thing were about to get even more copulated, and whether it was the Force telling him or just his natural instincts, he would never know.**


	4. Chapter 3 Down the shaft

**Chapter 3 down the shaft**

 **T3-M4 was having a bad day, he was having a bad couple of Years. Everything had gone downhill after he left Revan, there's only so much a little droid can do after all. The Jedi had despaired, No! They were gone and T3 couldn't go to Carth, Revan had made it clear that she didn't want any of the old crew to come looking for her. Especially Carth, so all T3 could do was just fly around and try to find help.**

 **All hope seemed lost, when old women appeared calming to have information on Jedi, and not just any Jedi but the last known Jedi in the galaxy. Not only that, she all so had the name of the ship he was on, its distention and its current route. She also provided a crew; her plan was simple, find the Jedi and convince him to join them, simple right. Wrong since then they'd been shot at and nearly blown twice.**

 **In the end he and the Jedi were the only ones left, T3 he to fix the ship just to get this station, and thing had only gotten worse since then, with T3 being disabled. Now it was trying to open a door at the behest of the Jedi. Now there were two problems with that, one opening the door would put the Jedi in harm's way, on the other hand they had to leave this station and the only way to leave is to open that door and hope the Jedi can deactivate the lockdown.**

 **The other problem was that the hanger control computer had been sabotaged and only way to fix it was to get the nessercery parts from the hanger storeroom, but was locked and the only way to unlock that, was the storeroom control computer. Since then T3 had fort its way throe crazed mining droids, in an attempted to find some menace to open the storeroom door, oh but hare's were it get good, after it mead it's way to the lower level of the fuel deport and had dispense with the hostel droids greeting it.**

 **It hit pay dirt, one of the body's had some sonic explosives on him, apparently he found them in the fuel line be for he was killed. With those explosives T3 was able to open the door and retrieve the part it needed. With the computer repaired and a map of the hanger bay downloaded in to T3 memory banks, it began to find a way to help the Jedi, the main systems and communications were shot, but the emergency sub-systems were still faunal, but had been rerouted to the fuel depot terminal and remote accesses to it had been cut.**

 **Checking the map it had downloaded, T3 fond a path to the terminal all it had to do was open the to the depot upper level, surprisingly it had not been sabotaged. Happy with its success so far T3 opened the door and continued on. Entering the carved hall way T3 was confronted by 3 droids, before they even noticed T3 fired a sonic grenade at the two furthest droids disabling both in one go, as the third turned to face T3 it was met with a salvo of blaster shots to it face.**

 **With last droid down T3 continued on, upon reaching the end of the hall, T3 opened the door and with an already disabled mining droid , unimpeded it continued on to the next door.**

 **Upon opening, T3 fond its path blocked two more mining droid, but T3 was on a winning streak and would not be stopped so it pulled out it's trump card a droid ion striker. A device designed to disable other droids; firing this and its blaster at the same time sore a quick end to the opposing droids. With nothing more in it way T3 entered the lift to the depot.**

 **Exiting the lift T3 moved along the fuel depot's long curved catwalk. Past a containment field blocked door, till it reached a Te-intersection, turning left it sore the consol it had been looking for. T3 was ecstatic upon reaching the consol and bringing up the "emergency system schematics" and opening the emergency hatch on the administration level. With its job done disconnect from the terminal, to return to the hanger bay and await the Jedi's arrival.**

 **But turned to leave with an all too familiar sight, the little droid froze up fear griping it severs, "Beeee,reeet, deet" it beeped in pleading desperation only to be meat with blat of energy, T3 seized and beeped no more. Confident of success the attacker began to drag T3 way, those the opening of the emergency hatch was a setback it was of no concern there were after all back up planes. Unbeknown to the attacker another set of eyes were watching and those they had been unable to help this time, they were far from being hapless. All in all T3-M4 was having a very bad day.**

" **So is that stupid droid of yours going to come through or not? A somewhat impatient Atton asked. "just give him some more Time", Jerac responded offhandedly as he closed the panel on the last mining droid. Over the past hour he'd been at work reprogramming the remaining droid units on the administrate level, it wasn't an overly complicated job but it did tack his mine off of the rather disturbing news regarding the Jedi order.**

 **According to Atton, after the Mandalorian wars, Revan and Malak had led a civil war agenst the Jedi and the Republic, the result of which left the Republic in ruin and the Jedi gone in to hiding. That however was not the worst of it, though Revan has defected from the sith and defeated Malak and his empire, thing had only gotten worse for the Jedi with this bounty stet by the Exchange an intergalactic crime syndicate, those who originally posted the bounty was a mystery.**

' _ **That might explain what happened here and on the harbinger'.**_ **Jerac had thought he'd have to worry about the later, Atton continued to complain. "Well I'm beginning to think I was better off in my c-" he was cut off by a beeping from the consol, as both mean turned to what commotion was. Jerac smiled at the droids success, while Atton laughed sheepishly "haha, Hay what do you know" he began trying to pull his foot from out of his mouth "that little cargo cylinder came though".**

" **We'll see" Jerac said wile rolling his eyes "I don't think were out of this yet". Atton however didn't seem to worried those "If it got the turbolifts working, than we should have a clear run to the hanger''. However Atton good spirits went out the airlock with Jerac reply, ""we" don't have a clear run at all" Atton looked at in confusion, "all that open is an emergency hatch" Jerac elaborated.**

 **Now Atton seemed worried "Wait, wait" he began "don't tell me your going down in to the tunnels… are you?" Jerac's deadpan excerption only made it worse. "No, No, No!" said Atton shaking his head, "that explosion I heard came from below" he was now gesturing towards Jerac trying to convince him of the stupidity of this idea. "There's probably nothing down there except superheated rock and collapsed tunnels. You'd be an idiot to go down there" he finished laying out his argument.**

 **Jerac was having none of it those, "well I don't see you volunteering" he retorted. "Me?!" Atton exclaimed "you're the Jedi" he said pointing at Jerac, "If one of us was to go, then it's you. Guardians of peace and justice throughout the galaxy the last time I heard" he said exasperated.**

 **Crossing his arm's, Jerac looked back at Atton after the man had finished his little rant "my aren't you the brave one" he jabed, Atton raised his hands and stepped back "I'll take coward over stupid any day" Atton retorted, turning around and returning to the consol '** _ **well at least he's honest**_ **' Jerac thought. Just then Atton turned to face him again, "here" he passed Jerac a comlink "I'll keep the comlink on just in case you need some help… not that I'll come running mind you".**

" **Thanks" Jerac said, '** _ **maybe I miss jugged him**_ **' he wondered as he turned on his heels and left, Jerac could have sworn he herd Atton wish him good luck, bur decided not to acknowledge him. As Jerac made his way back down the hall from which he came, he briefly considered checking on Kreia, he wanted to ask her about how they were able to speak.**

 **As a former Jedi he knew the things like telepathy were not out of the ordinary, but this felt different somehow, more potent and personnel, '** _ **no, I'll ask her later when we get out of this place**_ **' his mind made up as he stood before the now open hatch, at the end of a small hall was the lift to the mining tunnels. Entering the life Jerac hit the control panel and began to descend, '** _ **well hers were it gets fun'**_ **.**

 **Exiting the lift mad his way to the mine entrance, just as his comlink came to life, "can you read me" came a gargled but still recognizable Atton. Jerac placed his hand on his ere without the comlink to try and help him hear what was being said, as he brought his other hand up to answer Atton. "Barley, there a lot of static", "There's a lot of interference, probably caused by that explosion". Atton continued "still, it looks like there's a route to the Peragus fuel depot, if the passages haven't collapsed. That explosion knockout out most of the sensors", Atton paused as Jerac took in the new information.**

" **There should be an emergency crate in the next room" he informed Jerac. Giving a nod Jerac mover towards the door as Atton gave one last warning, "watch yourself. There's a lot of droid broadcasts in that area, but I can't pin them down", "got it let me know if something else comes up". "Will do and be careful down there". Through the door just as Atton said was a plasteel cylinder, opening if Jerac fond survey gear, a spare med pack, a mining shield and safety harness and best of all a miner's uniform.**

' _ **Finely some clothes and some descent equipment**_ **' but he still needed a weapon in case he was discovered and had to make a fight of it and he could not rely on the force at this time. "Find the emergency supplies" Atton piped in over the com, "yes, there's survey gear… and some clothes to" Jerac responded. "About time the whole half-naked Jedi thing was wearing a little thin". '** _ **It was no picnic for me ether**_ **' "anything else you'd like to add "Atton"" an annoyed Jerac retorted. "Uh, just one thing" a nerves Atton responded "I've narrowed down some of the ID signals, and if the numbers are right, your sharing those tunnels with a "battalion" of mining droids".**

' _ **Figures**_ **', "I'll handle it, just get me out of here", easier said than done. "There's got to be some central controller down there. See if you can find a terminal by the main access shaft: that'd be the governing intelligence". Atton concluded before signing off. '** _ **Ok find that**_ _ **terminal and don't get**_ _ **killed'**_ **jerac sighed '** _ **I should have stayed in prison**_ **'.**

 **The mine was a total wreck caved in tunnels, destroyed droids and the badly burned bodies of miners littered the ground and the wall's themselves made an unsettling creaking noise. As Jerac made his way his way through the halls of the mine, he passed several of what appeared to be fuel pumps moving the highly explosive substance to the main refinery. Jerac reached an open cavern and tacking cover behind a wall as three mining droids came in to view, '** _ **if I use the stealth field-generator**_ _ **I should be get past them no problem**_ **'.**

 **Pressing the button on the belt, Jerac onus more went incognito, slowly ever so carefully he made his way past the machines. He was half way there when a low beeping noise court his attention. Looking down he sore a flashing light on the belt, then looking to his hand he was horrified to see it becoming visible** _ **'No,no,no!'**_ **Jerac began desperately surveying the room for something to defend himself with, just as the first droid noted him and began to make move, Jerec's eyes fell upon a broken pip lying on the ground, between him and his attacker, just out of reach.**

 **Thinking quickly Jerac formulated a plan, just as the droid began to charge him. Rolling Jerac grabbed the pip, using it like a make shift pike, thrusting it into the eye of the attacker with all his might! The droid flailed and collapsed, by now the other two mining droids were aware of what was go in on, and took up firing positions, but Jerac planned for this. Spring towards the fallen mech, he grabbed it, propping it up and using it like a make shift shied, just as the other droids opened fire on him.**

 **Those mostly hidden behind droid corps, due to his size part of Jerac were still vulnerable to fire, he still felt the sting in his arm from last time, and he was determent not to let it happen again, he felt the heat of the beams as they skimmed past him. The next part of jerac's plan required speed, precision and expert timing, when he was working on the droids in the administer level he took the time to learn about them, one of the things he learned was that the droids mining lasers, could only fire in short twenty second bursts, and then required a ten second recharge.**

 **By his best guess the droid to his left had started firing seven seconds before the one on his right, give or take a couple of seconds, picking up some stones, Jerac awaited his chance, as he counted in his mind '** _ **one, two, three, NOW!**_ **' just as he predicted the droid to his left stopped firing, with that Jerac made his move, leaping out from behind his shied. He rolled left the droid that was on his right was still firing, as it turned trying to hit its target.**

 **Taking the stone he picked up Jerac through it as fast and accurately as he could. The stone flue straight and true striking the still firing droid in its eye blinding it, those blind it still continued to fire and still continued to turn left following its targets last known direction. This however led it to unknowingly shoot its companion, the near pointblank rang of the shot were more than enough to put it down, and as expected the blind droids lasers fell silent.**

 **At this opening Jerac sprang forth a final time. Getting in behind the droid and reaching beneath it, he felt a hand grip and with all his might he pulled, yanking out the it power core, without the life providing energy the droid fell. The skirmish over Jerac rose victorious over the machines. Is victory was short lived when he heard more droid just up ahead; those it seemed they were unaware of him, yet. Searching the dead droids he came across something of use '** _ **sonic mines, these may come in handy'**_ **retrieving several mines from the droid body's, he began to think of how best to use them in the future.**

 **Now armed with the explosives, Jerac continued down the mine. Entering a larger cavern, Jerac spotted his next big obstacle, at least "ten" mining droids, taking cover behind some wreckage, he observed them he noted a floating orb going from mech to mech, '** _ **A repair drone**_ **' this just got a lot more defected, repair drone's were small machines, and those they had no weapon capability, they could bolster shield and make reapers on the fly.**

 **If he had a blaster he'd have no problem. A good blaster shot would deal with these droids no problem, no matter what the drone did. But lacking that he'd have to find another way, '** _ **I have to tack them all out at onus'**_ **deciding to put the survey gear he had to use. Switching it on he began to check the cavern. To his right was another pump station, those the pump itself was undamaged the room it was in or what was left of it was a total deserter, half of it was complete destroyed exposing it the caver at large.**

 **As he continued to look around, he found that the wall to his right was unstable, most likely from the explosion, all it would take is one well placed bomb and the whole wall would come down. Jerac knew he'd have to quick here, if not he get buried alive. Picking up a small rock he threw it the far end of the cavern, the noise it mane distracting the droids.**

 **Tacking advantage of this Jerac moved from behind his cover and began placing the mines, he'd only been able to retrieve five hopefully it would be enough. Placing fore on the wall, and kept the fifth one on him. With the mines set, Jerac returned to cover and pry prepped his trap, as the droids were returning to their original posts. '** _ **I just need something to… are there we are'**_ **he reached for another piece of pip, griping it in hand he moved agene this time with the intend of acutely getting the droids attention.**

 **Stepping out, he slammed the pip ageist the cavern wall, "COME ON!" he yelled. The droids turning to acknowledge him "you want me, come and get me" and as expected they did racing toward him with intent to kill. Ducking back in cover, Jerac waited as the droids advanced on him, the sound of their laser fire informing him of the distance. Those they were closes, it was not close enough for Jerac to trigger the trap, to do that he had to take a chance and brake cover.**

 **His plan, get behind the fuel pump, this may seem stupid, but Jerac new the mining lasers equipped to the droids were not powerful enough to rupture the pump so he was in no danger of being blown up. Still there was a lot of ground and a lot of angry droids between there and him, if he made one mistake of if one of them got a lucky shot he would be done. He has a mining shield on him yes, but that was a last resort.**

 **He then noticed a piece of pump rooms wall as part of the wreckage the he was behind. It stood to reason that as part of the pump room it was as resistant to fire as the rest of the pump, onus more he could use it to maneuver the droids around in to the position he needed and the only thing he risked losing was a finger or to, but the odds of that were slime indeed, still this was no less dangers.**

 **Looking out from his cover, he sour the droids beginning to advance on his position, taking up the wall fragment and placing it between him and there fire. Trying to pose as little a target as possible he slowly moved bake, casing his enemy to follow drawing the closer to their doom. Carefully he now began to move towards the pump station feeling the vibrations of the lasers on the fragment he was using, his and burned as a stray shot grazed the serfs finely. Luckily the uniform protected his from serious harm.**

 **Reaching the pump Jerac dove behind it, garbing the fifth mine he set about turning it in to a make shifted grenade. Modern mines relayed on surface ground contact to create a circuit this in turn would prime the mine when active. However you could fool the mine by disconnecting its proximity sensor and connecting it to the detonation trigger. This however would result in a detonation in about six seconds, even those sonic mines was half the size of a stranded mine it could still kill you if you were close enough.**

 **Finishing the modifications, he pitched it as hard as he could; sailing over the massed droids, thy improvised grenade struck the wall, detonating on impact and setting of a chain reaction with the other mines. The droids court completely off guard, were over taken and buried under tons of rock and earth. Stepping out, Jerac admired his handy work, all the droids were gone and the way open to him, he moved on '** _ **have to hurry, that explosion could not have been good for the tunnels**_ **', he was right as tremors could be felt throughout the cavern.**

 **As he made his way through the unstable tunnel Atton's voice onus more court his ear "Hay, watch out!" Jerac stopped "that explosion has super-heated the tunnel ahead. That steam will cook the skin off your bones", now that he mentioned it the path up ahead was rather hot "I have a mining shield could that help?" Jerac asked "shore it'll do the trick, if you move quickly enough", "got it Jerac out" ending the conversation.**

 **Lucky Jerac had saved the shield for just such an emergency. As he came closer to the tunnel, he began to feel the heat radiating from it, he was all ready sweating from the last two fights but this heat only made it worse. The rocks were glowing red as steam pored of them this was going to be one hell of a run.**

 **Activating the shield, Jerac readied himself just as a another termer in the cavern set of a cave-in. With no time to lose Jerac took off, those the shield protected him heat it was still unbearably hot, His feet burned, blood boiled and his lungs burned from the scolding air he inhaled! But this was all barley noticed as the cave-in was mere feet behind him, seeing the end of the tunnel ahead he made one last herculean effort and jumped just as his shield failed…**

 **As the dust settled Jerac looked up to see he had just barely made it, his relief was short lived as two droids opened fire on him. Rolling to the left he took cover behind another pump just as Atton came over the come, "What's going on?! I detected a cave-in down there, are you all right?" Atton's show of genuine concern court Jerac by surprise, whether it was out of genuine concern his life or that his ticket of this rock was dead, only Atton knew.**

" **Atton!" Jerac responded "I'm pinned down by two droids and my shields have burnt out" this was bad real bad "Is there something you can use as a weapon or something?" Jerac looked around unlike before there were no pips, mines, or wall to take advantage of, he was trapped and defenseless. The laser fire was getting closer. Jerac mind began to wander back to previous Battles '** _ **no way out'**_ **Jerac was starting to feel the pressers '** _ **got'u get out!'**_ **panic was starting to set in as he thought of previous time he'd been trapped, Suurja, Dxun… Malachor. Just as he was about to surrender to his disperse, kreia's voice called to him, "calm yourself" she spoke in a gentle tone.**

' _ **I'm trapped I can't get out'**_ **"calm exile you are not trapped, clear your mine and you will find a way" taking a breath to steady himself Jerac searched his surroundings, and this time he sore the way. Several mines scattered the airier, it was a wondered he had not tipped one. His salvation however lay next to the body of a fallen miner, '** _ **A mining laser'**_ **he noted just as Atton voice retuned "Hay! You still alive down there", "Yeah, I'm still here, there a mining laser down here", "can you reach it?" "I think I can yes".**

 **In truth it was out of reach '** _ **I'll have to use the force**_ **' he concluded. Extending his hand he tried to pool it to his, nothing happened '** _ **come on'**_ **he tried again, this time it moved but only slightly '** _ **come on'**_ **he was getting frustrated now, what had onus been a simple thing was now infinitely harder. Just as he was about to give up and make a jump for it, he remembered kreia's words "calm" he had to calm down and think.**

 **As several shots streaked past him, he tried to center himself '** _ **calm, I am calm'**_ **he mentally chanted as he once more extended his hand. This time it moved to him, slowly but still coming. Increasing his focus Jerac felt the mining laser come to him, taking it up he fired on the droids ending them both. Victorious Jerac stood, he'd let himself be compromised, something he could not allow to happen again.**

" **I am calm" he said one last time and continued on. As he came round the next bend he found himself in a massive room with what appeared to by a fore pump station protected by a force shielded, was a deep chasm with a cat walk suspended over it. "You're coming up on something big" Atton piped in "I think it's the main ventilation shaft"**

 **Jerac waited a moment before Atton continued, "The central droid controller should be somewhere nearby. Keep an eye out for it" Jerac nodded "got it anything else I need to now" "Yeah", I'm picking up a lot of droids" shore enough there were more droid here than any were else so far "I see them, I'm gooner see if I can sneak past them,, Jerac out".**

 **Jerac was out numbered but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve, the power core from the laser drill he swapped it with the dead one in his belt. With a new power cell installed, he fired up the stealth-field generator and despaired from sight. This time he didn't have to worry about the droids, Evan those there were more here than anywhere else so far, the ventilation room was so big that they were spread out to thin.**

 **Jerac made his way out on to the catwalk, figuring that was where the controls were. '** _ **Why is it always catwalks?**_ **' he wondered '** _ **I mean why does every impotent switch have to be suspended over a bottoms less pit?**_ **' then again who was he to argue with trained engineers. Reaching the consol he brought up the "Droid command functions."**

" **Let's see what damage I can do" he mumbled. As he cycled though the options, he found what he wanted to do. First he canceled the organic mining order, so no droids tried to kill him. Second he reprogrammed the order so instead they would mine each other. Looking up from the consol he watched in amusement as the droids began to tare each other apart.**

 **Returning his vision to the screen, something court hit eye, an unidentified Holorecording, "what this?" he wondered aloud. Checking he found it to be a recording of a conversation between Coorta and has crew, apparently someone had fingered him as a Jedi, more specifically they had told Coorta that he was with Jerac at Malachor V, after coorta managed to talk his crew in to helping him the recording ended.**

" **Hmm?" Suspicious Jerac checked the data flow "someone went to great lengths to try and delete this" delving deeper "it would seem the camera that took this is not listed on any of the records" adding this new mystery to the pile Jerac returned to the main functions, he still had one more thing to do accessing the fuel containment controls, he proceeded to shut down the fields in the room.**

 **As far as he could see the only way out was to shut them down. Cutting power he was met with the familiar sound of a barrier shutting down. Leaving the consol he was then contacted by Atton, "Hay, I'm picking up some strange readings" his confusion was evident. "What are you doing down there?", "What kind of reading?" Jerac asked ignoring Atton question. "The containment fields in the mine are shutting down" urgency creeping to his voice "You need to get out of there before they vent fuel to the surface of the asteroid through mining tunnels".**

" **How much time?" "Not much, I'll try to keep it contend till you get to the turbolift, I'm sending directions to you" a small light on Jerac's survey gear flashed then brought up a map showing the exit. "I'm locking sown the turbolift to the administration level. You better get going, because are about to get real hot down there".**

 **With that in mind Jerac took off, racing through the hall's as fast as his legs would carry him, but it was not fast enough. A rumpling behind him indicated that Atton efforts had failed, if he didn't reach the turbolift with in the next few moments he would "Die"! As if hearing his desperation the Force onus again came to his aide. Jerac's world slowed as he felt a familiar burst of speed, to an on looker his body would appear to be nothing more than a bluer. Reaching the turbolift Jerac skidded to a halt, pressing the button as fast as he could. Before the doors closed Jerac court sight of an orange glow coming toward him, the doors sealed and the terbolift began to move. It shuddered violently as the explosion chased it.**

 **Jerac himself was hanging on for dear life, all the while one thought was running through his mind '** _ **I am having a very bad day**_ **', yes indeed Jerac Larsakish was having a very bad day indeed.**


	5. Chapter 4 the harbinger's of death

Chapter 4 the harbinger's of death

Jerac had just barely made it out of the terbolift in time, as its doors sealed shut to contain the vented fuel behind them. Standing, he turned to look at the door "that was close" he muted, observing the steam emanating from it. Looking around he found himself in the maintenance bay, a hallway with two large rooms on either side.

To his left he sore another body, he wore a mining uniform like Jerac, cakey brown overalls with navy blue sleeves, some pouches and heavy duty boots. The main difference being the goggles on the dead man's head, the man himself was a ginger herd, man in his late thirties, there were some tools lying around his bisected corps.

Moving over to the body, Jerac knelt down and began to search the upper torso for anything of value, the man's ID tag read, maintenance officer Haran. As Jerac fondled through the corpses pockets he heard the sound of metal clanging on metal. At first he thought it was a mining droid, but this was not the sound of six legs working in tandem, no, unlike the crab like droid he'd faced so far this one moved on two legs and those still heavy had much lighter footsteps.

On guard, Jerac turned to face the new comer "GREETING: It is a pleaser to see you alive, "Master", provided my receptors are not off-focus. How may I be of assistance?" A protocol droid said jubilantly as It orange optic sensors flashed. Moving closer to him, Jerac stood, taking an unconscious step back there was something filmier about this droid something he didn't trust.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your master" Jerac shook his head "and how do you know who I am?" "ANSWER: I am a survivor of the Harbinger, just as you were, Master. With the unexpected termination of my previous Master, you are the only organic which I may now serve".

"Fair enough" but Jerac was skeptic to the droids calms of his ownership. "Now tell me how we got hare", "IRRITATED ANSWER: Oh Master t is such a long and dull story. And not terribly reverent to our current situation", Now Jerac was suspicious, deciding to press the issue, he leaned in to the droid, "hummer me" he said.

"HESITANT EXPLANATION:" the protocol droid began as it recounted the series of coincidences and events that led to their current situation, the arrival of mysterious the Ebon Hawk, the sudden failure of all the Harbingers systems, an attack by an unknown third party and a rather strange explanation on how Jerac had missed it all. Apparently he, to sum it up, "fainted" and somehow got "sealed" in the cargo bay, until he was removed and placed on the Smugglers vessel, with he and the droid narrowly escaping being fired upon by the mysterious third party.

Moving on recant events the droid now known as HK, explained how after they arrived at Peragus, that the miners had learned that he was a Jedi. And when Jerac inquired how, HK answered that It had told them, before wondering if this was the result of a miscommunications and if it was then the fault lay with the coreward databases as HK pout it.

This only raised Jerac's suspicions; Him being a Jedi should not be public knowledge, that kind of information should only be available in the "Jedi archives". HK reasoned that as a protocol droid knowing that information was simply part of its function. This didn't answer Jerac's question.

Next HK detailed how, when the miners discovered who he was, they became at odds on what to do with him. One group saying they should sell him, with the other opposing them. Three hours after the division became apparent, accidents began to occur. These "accidents" coincided with the degradation of the mining droids memory cores. Along with a "flawlessly" as HK pout it, timed series of explosions in isolated gas pockets.

All of this cumulating in the miners taking shelter in the crew dormitories. Cut off from communication they apparently asphyxiated on toxic fumes, via a damaged ventilation system. Now Jerac was a lot of thing but he was not stupid, oh no, not stupid at all. After hiring all of HK's story two things became apparent, one this droid was by far the most egotistical thing Jerac had ever talked to. Most protocol droid he had met had one defining trait. They were well; he always found them to be kinder prissy, But HK, no this one was all ego. And the second thing was that HK had all but confessed to being responsible for this mess, the way It explained things the pride in Its voice almost boasting, it was all too obvious.

He wondered if he should just destroy it right now, but decided that as long he kept his distance and HK remand ignorant to his plan, so he could just bide his time until the right moment. "I see, so that's what happened. Thank you for the information" Jerac said hoping to end the conversation there. "Of course Master, I was happy to be of assistance". Nodding Jerac turned to leave.

"QUERIE: Master is there some where you are going? I hope you are not planning on trying to leave this station? That would be, ill-advised" HK metallic voice echoed. Jerac stopped, did It know what he was doing. "No, no, of course not" he lied, "but my I ask, why?" he probed hoping the droid would reveal something. "WARNING: Master, continued exploration of this facility may place you in unnecessary harm! I encourage you to return to the medical-bay and wait for retrieval from a vessel that is no doubt on the way even as we continue this pointless conversation".

This droid had a plan of escape, and if it succeeded it would end badly for Jerac, but for the sake of his own plan he decided to play along. "Ok, you're right HK. It would be safer there" Jerac placated the droid. "But if someone was trying to reach the hanger bay from hear, how might, they go about it?" Now he was baiting HK "PITYING ANSWER: Oh master that would be most unfortunate, for them. The hanger bay is sealed behind a containment filed. It would be impossible to open it".

"What about the override codes?" He asked. "ANSWER: Only the Peragus administration officer would have the codes, Master. If he hasn't already been murdered in an unfortunate accident, than he is trapped in the dormitory section, which has been cut off from the facility by explosions". HK explained "I see, but hypothetically if you wanted to reach them, how would you go about doing it?"

HK paused for a moment analyzing the question posed to it, before giving It's answer "THEORY: One could walk across the surface of the asteroid surface to the dormitory airlock, but such a rout would be extremely hazardous" ' _What in this places isn't hazardous?_ ' "Also I'm afraid it would be impossible to reach the surface of the asteroid. You see the console governing the droid maintenance area… and the airlock… is voice-printed".

Jerac's heart sank with those words, he had hoped that it would be a simple matter to accesses the airlock. Now without the proper voice codes, that goal was now substantially more difficult to achieve. There was a strong chance that the HK droid already had the codes, he would have to find a way to force or trick the unit in to surrendering them.

"I see, well that would defiantly pose a problem. Thank you HK, I'll return to the med-bay then". HK gave something akin to a nod, satisfied that it had convinced It's "master" to return to his proper place. "Oh just one more question, which way to the med-bay from here?" Jerac asked figing compliance to HK's "suggestion". "ANSWER: Master, simply exit the maintenance bay, turn right go to the end of the hall go thought the door than tern right again. You will then find yourself at the terbolift to the administration level".

"Thank you, I'll be going then" before he left the maintenance bay, Jerac went to the room adjacent to the one HK was in; there he came across a workbench with an Ion blaster and several Ion grenades. Hanging next to the bench was a maintenance satchel, perfect for holding said grenades. Taking the satchel, grenades and Ion blaster in hand Jerac was now ready for any droid that may be out there.

He also, fond extra power sells for both the Ion blaster and his stealth field generator, the mining lasers power sell was a temporary fix at best, and if he was being honest, was lucky it worked when it did. Not far from the workbench was a plasteel cylinder, Jerac figured it there was anything of worth left in the room it was in there. Opening the cylinder he found the answer to all his problems, the key to his salvation if you will. It wasn't a weapon or a shield or anything so simple. In the cylinder was a data pad and next to that was a sonic imprint sensor, a device specifically made for recording and playing back voices and messages.

The data pad belonged to the maintenance officer and it out lined how he and HK had installed more of these in the mining droids, ' _so that's how he was able to tack control of them_ ' it all made sense now, HK would cause the initial accident, there after the droids would be sent to maintenance for an over hall, and to be fitted with the sensors, and with a bit of slight reprogramming, and before you know it, instant army. All HK had to do was impersonate the maintenance officer voice, to trigger the commands It had set or access systems vie the maintenance console.

And as to why HK had done all this, Jerac had concocted a theory. Going by what Atton had told him about the Jedi and the Exchange and during one point in the conversation with HK where in It referred to Jerac as Its bounty, this coupled with what he had already figured out led to only one logical conclusion, that HK was a bounty hunter droid. He had heard of theses droids before, but the impression he got was one of fire power over tacit, but this droid was different somehow some way, and an till he could figure out how, it would be best to leave It be.

But still, Jerac felt the anger stir in side him, all those miners and crew of the Harbinger. All just to get to him, why him and why now, looking at the Ion blaster and grenades he ounce more thought about destroying the droid. To avenge all its victims, a Jedi dose not seek, vengeances but then again he was no Jedi, he had made shore of that long ago. ' _It would be easy_ ' he thought ' _just sneak up behind It, throw a grenade or two and keep firing until there's nothing left_ '.

He restrained himself barley, he still needed HK to voice the codes and two he could not risk wasting what little supply's he had, in the name of vengeance, no he would let it go for now, he now in his hart that he would get another chance, soon. Straitening up, he pout on his best fake smile he returned to HK. "Hay, HK. You mentioned that that the console looked by a voices print, who was it who put it there?" it was a false question but one he hoped the murder droid would answer.

HK turned to face him, seeing his "masters" new armaments, concerned the droid for but a moment, upon seeing that he was in no harm HK responded, "ANSWER: That would have the maintenance officer Master" HK looked at the body of one of Its many victims of Its peragus campaign "MUSING: In the last days of his life, he was quite careful about voices protocols, bordering on paranoid obsession". Jerac listed as HK continued along with Its train of thought, "CONJECTURE: I suspect once he realized something was wrong in the facility, he voice-locked the droid bay functions. A prudent measure, but in the end he met the same fate as the rest of the organics." HK faced Jerac "I heard his dying screams as the droids he tended turned on him, mining him like a piece of asteroid rock", HK finished with a notably sadistic edge to Its tone.

"Screams?" "RECITATION: Oh yes, Master. The record of his last moments were:" HK took on the voice of Haran as the terrified man resisted his last desperate words, "…five droid…burning though the outer door… their forcing their way in to the bay… please, somebody, they…oh no, they're through!" what came next was one of the most blood curdling screams Jerac had ever heard "AIGHHH! My leg! There burning though my leg! I… stop! Stop! Ple-". "ADDENDUM: His remaining attempts at communication are variations in decibel, Master, ranging from frenzied screams to gibbering inarticulate attempts to beg for his life.

Jerac could have gone the rest of the year without hearing that poor basted's last moments in detail, but he still needed that code "A pity, if he were still alive, he would have been able to deactivate the voice-lock. But it seems the code has dyed with him" He shook his head dejectedly "if only someone like you possessed the codes". Ok he was laying it on a bit thick, but… "CORRECTION:" it worked "Oh I already possess the codes, Master, but I'm afraid they will do no good due to the voice lock".

"But shorly you can imitate the maintenance officer's voices shooed you choose to" "OBJECTION: Master! To commit such an act would be in violation of the ethics programming most droids are believed to possess. I am afraid there is nothing that can be done". HK voice was dripping with false shock and indignation. Despite Its word Jerac, still had an ace up his sleeve, "the faced that you can mimic voices is very impressive. What would it sound like is you did speak the code?"

The HK's ego was not one to pass up an opportunity to show off Its skills "PROUD ANSWER: Master, I believe my vocabulator is working adequately enough to accommodate your request". _'Got you'_ Jerac thought as he reached in to his pocket, and activated the device "RECITATION: Maintenance control: voiceprint ID: R1-B5". HK resisted in the maintenance officer's gruff voice, "There was that sufficient, Master?" HK queried seeking recognition if its work. Satisfied that he had what he wanted Jerac remover his finger from the device, "yes, I think that's all I'll need".

The droid was bewildered "CONFUSED QUERY: I am sorry, Master. Are you talking to yourself?" Jerac paid little attention to question, just turning on his heels and living without so much as a word. The HK droid watched its bounty leave ' _that was odd'_ It thought.

Jerac made his way out, following the directions he was given, he'd left the maintenance bay, and was now in a hallway with one side overlooking the fuel deport. His eye's wondered to the other side of the deport, the only thing separating him was the from the hanger bay were the containment fields. So close yet so far, nearing the end of the hall, he stopped, staring at the closed door. He'd felt it the small oscillations of energy, behind it.

Reaching in to the pouch, he retrieved an Ion grenade, and primed it for detonation. The doors opened and two hulking droids exited. Unlike the spider like Mark I mining droid, the Mark II stood at seven feet and were equipped with heavy duty mining lasers. As the two brutes approached, Jerac rolled the grenade to their feet. Before they even had time to register the object, it detonated releasing an Ion charge though there body's, burning out there systems. No droid, no matter how big could resist an Ion charge.

There body's crashed to the ground as Jerac casually walked past them. Entering a small complex on rooms he soon found the administration level terbolift, to the left of it in another room was the maintenance console. Activating the console, he accessed the voice-lock on the airlock; he then played the maintenance officers pass word. "Access granted, now opening airlock" the computer chimed.

With that done he made his way to airlock, taking a space suit from a locker, he suited up and prepared to exit. The airlock doors sealing behind him, Jerac felt a brief pull as the air in the room was sucked out living nothing but the void of space. Stepping out, he took note of the surrounding asteroid field. It had been formed by the first mining attempted on the planet's surface, ending with an explosion that tore a huge chunk of the planet, leaving its core exposed and the asteroid field in its wake.

Since then only the asteroids were mined, since planet surface was to hazards. Looking on to its exposed core, the golden and orange glow, set agents the infant black, asteroids floating by, Jerac thought it was beautiful. He began to walk across the scaffolding attached to the surface of the asteroid, and allowed himself to feel the weightlessness of space. He'd all way's loved space, the thought of just traveling seeing things that no one had seen before it was still something that he loved. He'd even wondered what it would be like to fly without the use of a starship, the closest had ever come to that was during the war, when he and some of his man had jacked Mandalorian Basilisk's and rode them through the atmosphere, it was an experience he would never forget.

….

Atton was worried, it had been almost half an hour since he last heard from strange man that freed him, and being cooped up in a room filled with mining droids was not helping the mater, He'd never liked droids, to many things could go wrong, turn your back on them for even a moment and bam! Blaster shot in the back.

He was about to try, contacting the Jedi again, when he suddenly appeared on the sensors ' _there he is_ ' Atton sighed in relief. But there was something off about signals location ' _whay?'_ he hailed him. "There you are, lost your signal after you left the mining tunnels. Now you're coming in clear". But there was still the matter of the signals location, "except I'm picking you up on the asteroids surface. That can't be right".

He was hoping for clarification, proof that the readings were a mistake of some kind. The com crackled to life and he got his answer. "Really? Maybe you should look up" came a hummed response. Rising his eye's Atton sore last thing he'd expected to see today, the Jedi standing outside the station, casually waving at him. "Huh? What are you doing out there?"

He was surprised than again who wouldn't be. But surprised soon gave way to annoyance with the Jedi's next words, "Oh, you now. Just taking a relaxing walk", He pinched the brig of his nose and let out another sigh. "You're crazy even for a Jedi". Still he had to inform the Jedi about the latest development, "Look, you need to get out of there…quick".

"Believe me I'm trying. Why the sudden rush?" Atton brought a schematic of the ventilation system, to give him a better idea of the problem. "What little is left of the facilities ventilation systems gone active, most likely a result of the explosion in the mining tunnels". And it only got worse, "they're venting right fuel through your path".

…..

Jerac looked on, as Peragus's fuel was vented, blocking his path to the dormitories. " _Dame!_ " he cursed, "It must have been that droid!" looking behind him, he sore His way back to maintenance was also blocked, his only hope now, was that Atton could somehow reroute it. "Can you shut them down" he waited for what seemed like hours, when Atton responded it was not with good news.

"No, some one looked me out of that part of the system" this was not good news, he was trapped again it was a beginning to become a bad ruing joke with him. "Why are the vents placed so close to the exterior scaffolding?!" he was aggravated now, every time he got a head in this hell hole, something happened that would kick him down again.

…..

Atton was at a loss as to what was happening, despite his best effort, he'd been unable to reroute the fuel away from his ticket off this rock, and what's more he didn't understand how this was happening "That's just it, there not supposed to be active when the airlock is opened, and not without the safety's kicking in." He responded to the Jedi's question, his fingers raced over the keys on the control panel, finely getting a bead on what had happened.

…..

"The vents look like they've been purposely rerouted to vent gases to the exterior, and only in the last few minutes", Attons explanation. Jerac knew exactly how was behind all this. "It's almost as if…" .Jerac could heir an alarm of some sort coming from Attons end, "Ho, what now?!", Attons voice returned to the com. Just then Jerac felt a cold chill run up his spin.

…..

After shutting off the annoying beeping sound of the telemetry and proximity computer, Atton fond what should have been good news for him and the Jedi. "I don't believe this" his surprise was evident, "there's a ship coming in, sending a docking code" but something was wrong, his instincts telling him, they would find no salvation on bored that ship. "I have a bad feeling about this".

…..

The Harbinger creped silently through the Peragus asteroid field guided by the stations nava computer, it occupants waited docking. On its bridge, amongst the bodies of its former crew, a being sat in meditation. Though he was more akin to corps then man, His body marred with the scars of thousands of battle fort and one, many of them fatal yet he still lived, many times he been struck down only to rise again.

He had killed many in his life he'd coursed pain, suffering and death to more beings then he could cont. And yet his work was still not done, for one yet remained, one last Jedi how had yet to feel his wrath, his Judgment, his vengeance. Though his enemy had eluded him, he has not escaped. Tracking the Jedi's freighter to this pathetic station had been no grate challenge, and he knew what Peragus was; he'd briefly considered destroying the field wiping out his enemy with a single blow.

But instead he wanted to be the one to do it, to hire him scream, as he slowly cut him to piece's, to which the light fade from his eye's and to inshore the Jedi new the vengeance of the Lord of pain, before his death, at his hand. ' _Soon'_ he thought _'soon he will know pain. Soon he will know death_ '. With this in mind he re-amerced himself in the Dark side.

…..

Jerac watched as the Harbinger docked with the station, all the while not losing this feeling of dread "…he's is hear…" kreia's voice echoed ' _this isn't good'_. "Atton how's that bypass coming?" His com came to life "no good I'm completely looked out", "dame!" He wasn't going anywhere, not without a miracle.

…..

I another part of the station, another survivor worked feverishly at their consol trying to get past the droid programs, and for the most part they'd been successful. The survivor had been watching and had seen the wood be rescuer get trapped by droids venting of Peragus's fuel, and so had been hard at work fix it. "All most there and… got it", and with that the last fire wall was down, moving quickly the survivor shut down the vents, "it's all up to you now my friend". Not knowing how long before the droid reactivated the vent's again, all the survivor could do now was wait and hope that the Jedi got though.

…..

Jerac was about to give up hope of getting off the scaffolding when the fuel vent's suddenly stopped, "Atton you did it. The vents stopped" Jerac started to move hoping to get to the dormitory, before they came back on line. "It wasn't me; someone else is in the system, whoever it is they managed to bypass the lockouts. It could be another survivor". Jerac was all most at the airlock, he responded "or maybe it's that droid the helped us earlier?"

He'd just made past the vents when they came back on line, ' _made it'_ , he contacted Atton "Atton I'm about to enter the dormitory so will probably louse contact again", "under stood watch yourself in there". Once inside, the airlock sealed and the room was filled with air. After removing the space suite Jerac checked his weapon, seeing it in order he continued on.

The first room held nothing of interest, jest debris and bodies. The second room was also empty, save for two doors on either side of him. Jerac sensed something coming from one of the door's that he could not identify, moving to investigate, he found it to be looked. Just then the lock disengaged, and the door opened, cautiously Jerac entered. He didn't know what he was going to find, he know only that it was there.

The room was dark save for the light of a portable computer and a few glow rods; it appeared the room was a store room of some kind, most likely used for equipment. There were many shelves and lookers to support this idea. In the center of the glow rods was a bead roll, recently slept in. It seemed there was another survivor.

He then hired the sound of a Mark II droid behind him turning to face it Jerac raised his weapon to fire. The droid stood for a moment then in the center of its chest an orange- yellow glow appeared, second's later in clasped a plasma torch in its back. Jerac had not fired instead taking note of the droids as it fell.

"Well, it's about time you showed up" came the voice of the one responsible for the droids demise. Jerac pointed his weapon at the stranger, an Ion blaster though not lethal to organics it could still stun them. "Who are you?" a subspecies Jerac asked for all he know he could be another bounty hunter.

The stranger stepped forward, hands held up. "Whoa there, I mean you no harm" Jerac did not lower his weapon, "I'll be the judge of that. Now your name" the stranger a man in his mid forty's offered no resistance to the question "Benjamin. Benjamin Avery, I am or was the station's geologist. I'm so the one who got you past those vents". Jerac slowly lowed his weapon not letting his guard down for a second.

Jerac took note of the man. A tall broad shouldered man, with dark skin and a strong build and He wore a miner's uniform. His head was bear and he had a broad nose and a small beard, all of which complemented his strong face. Fully lowering the Ion blaster, but still eyeing him carefully, Jerac spoke "How do I know you're not one of the miner's that wonted to sell me?"

Seeing the Jedi his weapon Benjamin also slowly dropped his hands, "I know you're suspicious, believe me I would be to. But I had nothing to do with coorta and his plan". Jerac believed him, he was still weary of him but he did believed him, "So you were the one that got me past the vents, you have my thanks. Still it's convenient that you're hire, I thought that all the miners were looked in the crew dormitory.

Benjamin bowed his head, his voice saddened as he spoke "when the emergency alarm went off my friend Banden and I along with several others tried to reach the safety of the dorms. However something went wrong with the fire extinguishers, as we entered the room they fired sealing Banden and the others in carbonite. I heard them scream as they were incased, there was nothing I could do".

Jerac understood seeing firsthand what carbonite could do to a living being, "I'm sorry" he offered. Nodding in expectance Benjamin continued, "Fortunately for me the extinguishers could not fire beyond the room, so I was safe. Unfortunately however I had no menace to disable them or sneak by, so I was trapped. After that the droids came, so I retreated in hear and sealed the doors, till you and that smuggler showed up I thought I was all alone".

"How do you know about Atton?" Benjamin shrugged "The same way I knew you were on that scaffolding, by slicing to the security cameras I was able to see what was happening". Benjamin's answer was satisfactory, "alright then, can you override the lockdown". Benjamin shook his head. "Not from hear and not without the security codes. What about that ship that came in, aren't they hear to help?"

"No! I mean, that ship I don't think will find safety on it". Jerac's sudden outburst did not go unnoticed ' _he's cagy, something's got him unhinged_ ' "fine then, if you think the ship is a danger, than for now will focus on the lockdown. Will have to reach dorm block, three A, that's where the administrator's room is. Now I'll help you get the codes but you have to help me with something two". Jerac was not about to turn down any help, still "what do you want?"

"My lab is at the other end of this level, now I can knockout the droids on this level but…" he looked back at the closed door, "I need to get to the terminal beyond that room there, all I need from you is a way in". The request seemed reasonable enough, "what's in the lab that's so important?" Benjamin frowned, crossing his arm's "Its personnel, nothing that harm you I promises" Benjamin extended his hand, "So do we have a deal, or not" he'd made it clear it was this, or nothing.

Though he was not fond of being kept in the dark, Jerac decided to honor Benjamin's wishes, for now. Extending his own hand to clasped Benjamin's "deal" with that done, both men made their preparations, Jerac removed his stealth generator and handed it to his new partner "do you have any skill with this?" for his sake he hoped he did, Jerac wonted to save his grenades for more dangers encounters in the future.

"I do" Benjamin said as he exempted the belt, fashioning it around his waist he looked once more to the Jedi "this may take a while", "Just get it done ok" and with those last words shared, Benjamin cloaked. After a moments the door to the dorms opened, a minute or two later and the fire extinguishers hadn't gone off, ' _he made it'_ Jerac waited, and waited, and waited. After about fifteen minutes he was starting to get impatient ' _where the hell is he!_ ' Jerac wondered if this Benjamin had just taken the belt and made a run for it.

"Dame it! I should have never hav…" two Mark II droids came in to view, just as he was about to open fire, they suddenly and the extinguishers exploded. It took a moment for Jerac to register what had happened, ' _he didn't run after all',_ he felt ashamed of his lack of faith, ' _it seems I owe him an apology'_ with the way cleared of hostiles, he moved to link up with Avery.

Jerac fond him by a terminal opposite a sealed door, he was still typing way when he finely acknowledged Jerac's presence. "Good you're here, just give me a minute to get the door and reengage the air filters". And after a minute the door opened, "it should be safe for us now" he turned to see the Jedi looking at him oddly "look, I owe you an apology" he started, "for what?" "There was a moment where I thought you had run off, Benjamin I was wrong to doubt you".

Benjamin was disturbed by the lack of trust on the Jedi's part, but he could not fault him ether, there was an awkward silence before he spoke "I accepted you're apology, and please call me Ben", Jerac smiled "alright Ben, lead the way". They found the administrators body next to a holo projector, Ben knelt down next to him, "he was a good" that was all he could say, what else could he say, there were good people they didn't have to die.

"Did you know him" asked Jerac, "no, not that well" Ben didn't know many of the miners personally, Banden was the only one he'd conceded a friend and now he was gone. But back to the matter at hand, speaking of hand, clenched in the fist of the administrator was a data log most likely it contained what they sort.

Removing the data log from the dead man's hand, Benjamin placed it in the projector. As expected the log had the code, but the administrator was interrupted by the stations doctor asking if the Jedi could be of help. "This is a problem, without the rest of that code were going nowhere", "let me see" moving aside he let the Jedi take charge "Hmm, it's a military flash code. Now let's see, three, seventeen, thirteen, it looks like the dot equals one, the dash equals ten, and X is five. Ok I've got the code now let's get to your lab". Benjamin was impressed, not many could figure that out so quickly. "Jedi, when this is over I'm buying you a drink".

The thought of a drink was the last thing Jerac needed "let's worry about who buy's the drinks after we get out of here" Ben had no arguments there, "let's go", "oh and one more thing" Jerac said on their way out "don't call me Jedi".

Neither man spoke as they moved though the dormitory level, neither shore off what to ask the other. Benjamin was the first to speak up "So you're a Jedi, I was under the impression that they were all gone", it was more a statement than a question, but one laced with curiosity. Jerac bristled "look, I told you not to call me a Jedi; I haven't been a Jedi for almost a decade now", Ben knew what the ex-Jedi was referring to, "you mean after the war right?"

Jerac liked ahead trying not to meet his companions gaze, "yeah, I won't to talk about it". Ben examined the ex-Jedi he noted the eyes, they looked distant. This was the look of a man who had seen too much, it was a look he knew all too well, "Believe me I know what you're feeling". Jerac finely looked to Ben, "you do?" he asked disbelievingly. Ben merely nodded "I fort in the Jedi civil war, sore a lot of friends and colleges die or defect".

Jerac thought back to his own experiences "it's never easy is it?" he asked. "No it isn't, maybe when we get out of hare, will talk about it more, I think you and I could both use it", Benjamin offered. "Maybe", silence once more befell the pare, soon they came to the end of the hall. A door before them, another to their left "this is it, my labs just through their".

Benjamin taped the door, key pad, The lab was small; it was filed with survey equipment, core samples and some other miscellanies items, "so are you going to tell me what it is you're looking for?" "This" Benjamin motioned to a safe imbedded in the wall, "what is it? Some kind of core sample?"

Benjamin chuckled "no, nothing quite so mundane. Trust me this is more valuable than all the core sample in this place, well to the right person that is". Now Jerac was interested, Benjamin opened the safe, and Jerac's eyes instantly went to the only thing it contained. A single ruby crystal, Benjamin plucked it from the safe. "I found this in one of the asteroids, about a year ago. I believe it was created when the planet suffered the explosion that made this place". Jerac examined it closely.

"To date, it's the only one ever found here, I call it the Peragus", he offered the stone to Jerac, he excepted it "it feel worm, like a small fire is burning in side" He looked to Benjamin "why did you think this was valuable?" Benjamin gave him an odd look, "well if the Jedi were still around, they'd probably won't it". Jerac retuned the stone to him "but there no, so again why keep it?"

Benjamin shrugged "I'm a geologist finds like this are what I live for. Now let's get out of here, we can reach the turbolift though the mess hall". Leaving the lab, they made their way through the sealed door to the left of the lab's entrance. Making their way through the mess hall and to another door and beyond that was the turbolift and its command consol. By the consol were three body's, Benjamin knelt by one, "Coorta" he said examining the remains. "Look like whoever he was working with, decided he was no longer of use".

Jerac wasn't practically sympathetic to the dead man, after all he was he was partly responsible for what had happened, ironically though in the end he was just a another victim of HK's plan, though a victim Jerac had no intention of avenging. Jerac went to enter the code "turbolift code incorrect" the console chimed "what" he said. "What's wrong?" asked Ben.

"Console seas the pass code is incorrect", "impossible let me see" Ben checked the consol's data stream, "are, I see someone reversed the codes. Who ever tried to input them wouldn't be able to get of the level". Looking back at the bodies "probably what happened to coota and his crew". Entering the reversed code, they were met with successes as the turbolift doors opened, Ben gestured at it "after you". Rolling his eye's Jerac entered the lift Ben followed.

As Jerac and Ben exited the lift, they were met by Kreia. She did not even acknowledge Benjamin as she spoke. "Our enemy is here. We must leave at once", remembering his feeling of dread from earlier he sour no point in arguing, "Then let's go". With that the three of them took off to the docking bay, "hay, who's she?" Ben asked "I'll explain later" left in the dark all Ben could do was follow, not even knowing the Jerac didn't even know who she was.

…..

Watching the Jedi and his companions run, two hunters decloaked. "Should we kill him now?" came a soft feminine voice. "No" the taller of the two said "the Master said to follow and that is what we shall do" the seductive voice of the taller Hunter reminded her companion.

The smaller hunter giggled in a way that would both entice and unnerve "but we can play with the other's right?" her smile becoming sadistic. "It's been so long since I've had someone to play with", her companion also smiled with a sadistic lust. "Yes Mai, you can play with them as long as you like"

Her smile ever growing Mai and her fellow hunter recloaked, and continued to follow their pray.

…..

Atton turned to see the Jedi followed by two others, one a miner and the other an old woman, "what in space is going on?" he demanded "who's this?" pointing to old woman "Another Jedi? What, did you guys suddenly start breeding when I wasn't looking?" Jerac had no time for Atton's interrogation "Atton shut up and follow me".

Upon hiring this Atton fell in to line "Uh… all right" he looked to the miner "and you are?", "Benjamin, Benjamin Avery, just call me Ben", "right" Atton wasn't too keen on Ben's presents. He looked back to Jerac "so, I'm guessing that Republic ship that just docked isn't carrying friends of yours".

"I hope your talent for understatement is not offset by your skill with a blaster. If not, then I fear that our time together will be short indeed", Kreia said drily. Atton scaled at the old hag "Yeah and I'm also good at running and drinking your majesty" a snide and sarcastic Atton replied, then Benjamin spoke "look even if you three aren't friends of the Republic, that warship's our only way off this station". "Enough talk, let's go" Jerac commanded as he began to move to the airlocks, the others following suite. Atton court up him and said "good thing we have a clear run to the shi.." "Master" came an all too familiar voice to Jerac ' _ho hell'_.


End file.
